Shattered
by mizu99
Summary: After Naruto tried to bring Sasuke back... Naruto’s reaction when Sasuke came back to Konoha…
1. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters. They all belong to Mashi Kimimoto!**

"**Talking"**

"Kyubii Talking**"**

'**Thoughts'**

'Sayings**'**

**Author: Athymestangel**

**Summary: After Naruto tried to bring Sasuke back... Naruto's reaction when Sasuke came back to Konoha…**

_**Shattered**_

_Chapter 1:_

_Lost_

A young blond hair boy was running non-stopped. Water everywhere was splashing under his legs. Regardless he kept on running never to stop at any moment. Then he reached a large golden gate. Above the gate was a small paper seal where a large fox was lurking behind.

"_**What do you want, Kit**__?" _

"_Can I just sleep with you stupid fox?" _The young boy asked staring at the large figure

The fox nodded bringing out one of his paws towards the young boy. The young boy walked towards the paw leaning his head down. He closed his solemn blue eyes to sleep. The caged animal did the same by leaning his head besides the boy. A few minutes passed and they both fell into a deep slumber.

The boy dreamt of his memories when he was younger. The sad lonely memories being pounded shown up first. The happy ones came later as he fell to sleep.

The next memories happened where he was smiling or got angry and even cried once again. They kept coming back as flashbacks within his mind.

----------------------Morning---------------

He woke up hours later as he got up from his bed he checked the alarm clock. The alarm showed it was only 5o'clock in the morning which was quite early for him. He then walked up to his bathroom mirror that shown a blond hair boy with azure eyes.

"I am Uzumaki, Naruto!" The young boy gleamed which his smile faded away.

Naruto brushed his teeth and dressed himself up for the entire day. He grabbed his headband resting on his bedroom table. Naruto stared at a nearby picture depicting the old team 7. Naruto smiled seeing the picture as tears fell from his face.

'You left me.'

Naruto walked out of his small apartment shutting the door behind him. The only thing he ate for breakfast was small curry bread and drank a sip of water. He took of from his home carrying another headband with a scratch on the metal plate.

----------------Hokage's Office -------------

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's building where he saw a young woman asleep. Beer bottles were at her side as drool came upon her face. Naruto ignored the woman and sat quietly in a nearby coach. Naruto waited patiently as he coughed loudly for the Hokage to wake up. The Hokage's name was Tsunade. Tsunade woke up seconds later to see Naruto's figure settled in her coach.

"_Naruto, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?"_

"_Maa-ne, well I have nothing to do plus one day of being away from training isn't so bad." _Naruto replied showing no expression as he stared at the ceiling above.

"_Okay, so you're not going to your friends place like Sasuke's."_Naruto jumped from hearing Sasuke's name he immediately started growling at Tsunade.

"_I am so sorry Naruto." _

"_Its fine and I will just be sleeping at my house or something. Man, I am totally exhausted." _Naruto got up from the coach again showing no expression.

Naruto exited the room where he closed the door behind him. Tsunade had a worried face as she saw Naruto leave.

'_Naruto, you are not smiling like before.' _Tsunade thought turning her chair towards a large window behind her. Tsunade saw the blond boy leave the building as he jumped from roof to roof. She then got up from her seat and placed her hand against the window she sighed.

'_I hope he can last a lot longer.' _Tsunade thought closing her eyes.

-----------------------To Naruto------------------

He was walking down a quiet street where as the villagers would still give him cold stares. Naruto's mind was lost as he walked down the silent road ignoring the glares he received. It has been two years since he fought to fight Sasuke back to Konoha from the missing Sannin Orichimaru. He also went onto training with another Sannin named Jiriya just six months ago. Again, he smiled seeing his old companions when he arrived except seeing Sasuke there since he left the village.

Tears ran down his face as he remembers the memories he had with Sasuke when they were younger. Naruto tried to stop the tears from flowing but rain came about covering his own tears. As soon as his tears began to stop flowing, he wiped them away with his orange sleeve. Naruto then kept on going home as his mind was lost on what to do.

* * *

Hello, this Mizu-chan nice to meet you… Anyways this is my first fanfiction I ever made so hope you enjoy it! Moreover, tomorrow I will upload the next chapter okay! Anyways please make any comments etc… Domo Arigatou! Ja-Ne minna-san! 


	2. Peices

Chapter 2: Pieces

--------Night-----------

Naruto arrived at his home closing the door behind him. Taking off his ninja gear and setting his headband on the kitchen table. Next to his headband lays Sasuke's item. Before Naruto came home, he walked to the Training Grounds to clear his mind and back home. Naruto took a shower and changed to his own nightclothes. Checking the time was only 6 p.m. so it was too early to go to sleep, he then made instant ramen while pouring a half-glass water.

* * *

"Oi, dobe make sure you finish your food alright." Sasuke sets down a bowl of ramen on the table, which he cooked.

"Yatta! Ramen. Arigatou Sasu-chan!"

"Hn," Sasuke turned off the stove and placed some tea on the table.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke can we always eat together?"

"Of course Usuratonkachi."

* * *

Naruto smiled seating himself down to eat. He only finished half of the bowl and barley drank the water. Throwing away his dinner, he sat down on his living room coach. He sighed and turned on the t.v as another memory popped in his head.

* * *

"Sasuke what's on the t.v?"

"I don't know." Sasuke was sitting beside Naruto in the coach.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi!"

Sasuke snapped as Naruto lay down on his lap. Naruto ignored the comment and closed his eyes. Sasuke soon calmed down and was sitting quietly. Feeling a hand upon his head Naruto's eye opened immediately noticing it was only Sasuke. Sasuke smoothed Naruto's hair, closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto shot his eyes open in reality no one was there. Seeing that there was nothing interesting going on he closed the t.v. Opening the light he saw many picture's of team 7. Walking towards the pictures he glanced at one where Naruto and Sasuke were only in the picture. He remembered that while Kakashi was up in the tree hidden Naruto grabbed Sasuke and did a peace sign. Later he heard a click and Kakashi dropped from his hiding spot showing off his camera.

Sasuke immediately blushed as Naruto snapped. Kakashi giggled and said 'run' out loud. Sakura immediately followed and Sasuke with Naruto chased Kakashi. A week later during their meeting Kakashi handed Naruto and Sasuke the picture he took with their own individual frames. Naruto turned red while Sasuke stuffed it in his pocket.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but I can't bring Sasuke back. I have no will to do it anymore so I can't keep that promise."

Naruto soon had tears falling from his face looking at another picture where other than Sasuke was there. Naruto sets the picture flat on the table to never show there faces. Then he closed the lights and lays down on his bed. Turning over he sat back up and blankly stared at the floor. Tears stopped and Naruto wiped them away laying back on his bed.

He went to sleep where he dreamed himself running again in his own mind. Curiously he saw a closed door but once he touched it the door opened. Stepping inside he felt a glass piece on the floor he picked it up. The room grew more dark and then other small pieces glowed along the floor. Picking up another piece he placed them togther and he saw a memory.

Realizing that each piece had its own memory he dropped them. Landing on his knees he soon realized that this room was his heart where a sudden mirror shown in front of him. Tapping the mirror more pieces began to fall. Suddenly another mirror popped out reflecting himself.

"My heart is in pieces."

Then the reflection had a hand going towards Naruto. Naruto was frightened and screamed clutching his hand on his head. As he was screaming the mirror disappeared. In reality Naruto's eye shot open from his dream. Sweat was dripping from his face and his clothes were wet from the sweat.

He yawned and got up taking a shower and changing his clothes. Done changing his clothes he opened the window seeing a bright flash of light in his room. Attaching his ninja gear he went to his diner table. Unexpectedly he didn't seem to be hungry so he sat on his living room coach. 'Knock' the door went and naruto got up to answer the door.

He saw a silver haired Jounnin in front of him where he did 'yo' in front of him. Naruto looked up and asked why he was here.

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei."

"Tsunade-sama wants you to be in her office."

"Why?"

"Its on information regarding Sasuke."

"I don't want to go."

Kakashi was shocked by Naruto's disapprovement. He thought that Naruto would right away jump to the action.

"Well then I have no choice I'll ask Tsunade to shut down all the ramen stores. So that will mean no ramen."

Kakashi waved his fingers side to side. Naruto grumbled telling Kakashi that he will meet them there. Kakashi walked away as Naruto closed his door. Naruto grabbed his headband and grabbed Sasuke's putting it in his pocket. Naruto tied his headband to his neck. He looked up at the mirror in his room fixing his hair and he shuts the door behind him.

------------------------Hokage office----------------------------

Naruto entered the room where he had a music player attached to his ears. Naruto sat himself down on a small seat in a corner listening to some music. Tsunade began to speak staring at everyone of the last Team 7.

"Okay from Jiraya's information Orichimaru was killed by Sasuke just a few weeks ago. Sasuke then also finished his mission killing Itachi and the rest of the Atasuki members just recently. However Sasuke met Jiraya and told him that he will be back to Konoha with him."

Tsunade took a breather and added.

"So will you take him to Konoha and immediately bring him back to the group. Or set him as a Konoha missing nin in which I will immediately put him in custody. Additional information is that I need your answers by tonight since they will be here hopefully by tomorrow."

* * *

Well here is the second chapter so I'm sorry for not answering your alerts. Well tomorrow I'm for sure going to bring out chapter 3 but you have to be patient. So hope you enjoy then! Well I will get 3rd chapter up and about however here is the catch someone has to bring a review saying they want the chapter. So if you don't have one then I'll wait for one in due time. But please enjoy since today was a splendid day thats why I did the next chapter. Well then bye-bye!

* * *


	3. Accept

Chapter 3: Accept

Everyone in the room would just stare or just look around. Naruto would sit down on the coach being tired to sit on a hard surface. Cushioning himself he turned off his music and stared at the ceiling above. Everyone was thinking if not to accept or not accept Sasuke's return. Then Sakura made up her mind as she screamed happily.

"Sasuke-kun is really coming back! Master can you make Sasuke back to the group! That's my choice. Ne, Naruto what do you think."

Naruto was still thinking on what to do. He never wanted to see Sasuke since his betrayals of Konoha neither have anything to do with him. Sakura walked closer to Naruto awaiting his answer she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed hoping that Sakura would ignore him like always.

"Sakura I am sorry but it's your choice. I will oblige to your actions however please leave me out of it. Since I don't have the heart to accept his return and I don't give a care anymore."

Naruto got up from his seat and looked at everyone as he began to walk away. Sakura was shocked because this was not the Naruto she used to know. Immediately she tried to grab Naruto's arm and pull him back.

"Sakura, just leave Naruto alone and just hope that Naruto will later on accept Sasuke's arrival."

Sakura backed away and Naruto opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Master, do you think that Naruto will accept Sasuke?"

"I don't know Sakura but I hope he does just wait till Sasuke comes back."

--------------------Naruto------------------------

As Naruto exited the office he walked down a road that led to his own apartment. Passing down the road glares where given to him hoping that he would die. A beer bottle was then thrown to his face leaving a large cut across his face. It made the pain in his face to becoming a sting like a bee would do with its sting bud. The cut began to bleed on the side of the face and he touched the blood. Glancing at the blood he ignored the pain and kept going forward to his own apartment. The injury healed from the Kyubii's chakara closing the wound and stopping the blood from flowing.

"Demon, go ahead and die for all of us."

A young woman throws a spike at Naruto's arm causing it to bleed. She then smiled celebrating the pain the young Kitsune felt. Naruto picked him self up and started running away holding his injured arm. The spike was still attached to his arm make more blood being spilled. At his home he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

"Kuso, this hurts."

Naruto bandaged his arm and felt another memory added to his head.

"Oy, usurantonkachi make sure you clean yourself up."

Sasuke treated Naruto injuries during training and bandage them. Naruto would usually start getting pissed off of Sasuke and start calling him many names. But as time goes on he gets use to Sasuke's company and becomes more attached to Sasuke. Sasuke got up and thrown away all the bloody mess from cotton balls to the trash can. Naruto would stagger from the pain and gets caught by Sasuke where he gets lead in to his bedroom.

Remembering the memory he picked himself up and walked to his bedroom. Blood soon came out from the bandage and soon dripped from his arm. The kyubii somehow did not heal Naruto wounds and Naruto cursed the kyubii. No answer would come from the Kyubii as Naruto changed his clothes seeing all the blood within the sleeves. Putting on his sleeping clothes he went to bed skipping dinner and closed his eyes for the night.

"Can I accept you Sasuke?"

* * *

Hey everyone how are you doing! Anyways I was so bored so I did chapter 3 today and yeah since I am in the mood I will make chapter 4 and chapter 5 really soon! So please enjoy and may I have a comment or two on how the story is going? Well thanks for reading this story and for a warning on my other story "Long Awaited" I am in the process of making that one so hehehehe. Anyways bye! 


	4. Accept Part 2

Chapter 4: Accept Part 2

A new day in Konoha as everyone was bustling. Autumn came about throughout Konoha. Men who work at the farms were ready for Harvest time and young women would go shopping looking for a variety of fruits and vegetables. Team 7 had their own thing to do but Naruto was asleep like Kakashi while Sakura was eating a home-style breakfast with her parents. As things went on two figures was entering Konoha at the front gates with one being Jiriya and the other being the unanimous Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing a hooded jacket with a sword behind his back.

"Are you ready to be welcomed in Konoha?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sasuke was still thinking on what he should do here in Konoha after finishing one of his tasks. He had to do the other which was to revive the Uchiha clan. Sasuke while he was away form Konoha he kept on thinking about Naruto and he hopes that Naruto will feel the same about him. Jiriya took out their passports and brought Sasuke with him to the Hokage's office. Opening the door Tsunade was still asleep with bottles of sake where everywhere.

'Ahem' Jiriya went aloud poking on Tsunade's shoulder trying to wake her up. Tsunade shot up from the touch and almost punched Jiriya in defense as Jiriya caught her fist. Tsunade's vision was still foggy as Jiriya told her of his presence. Gradually she saw another figure and asked Jiriya who it was.

"Jiriya, who is that figure"

"Hmm, oh that's Sasuke."

Jiriya replied signaling Sasuke to take of his hood revealing himself. His hair was a lot longer and bangs were covering up his forehead. However, his height was a bit taller from last time. He was still wearing Orichimaru's dress that all the other Sound Nins would wear. Tsunade was disgusted with Sasuke's clothing revealing her betrayed childhood friend and she asked a question.

"Do you have anything under that?"

"Yes, I have some pants under this but why are you asking?"

Replied Sasuke raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity staring at Tsunade for a moment when she then continued.

"No reason, plus lets see what we will do to you once your old team comes here which will be any minute now. But if you ever make Naruto hurt I wouldn't mind executing you right off the bat."

"I understand Hokage-sama."

Few minutes later the two large doors was opened showing the rest of team 7 following behind Jiriya. Jiriya had a hard time bringing Naruto along due to the fact he didn't want to see Sasuke. Sakura however, she was an easy pickle to say at the least since she wants to see Sasuke so bad. Kakashi was just at home reading his Icha-Icha Paradises written by Jiriya. Tsunade faced them and said good morning to them ignoring all the grunts and screams.

'Why do I have to be here? I mean is just that I don't care about Sasuke but do I?'

Naruto thought to himself leaning against the corner of the room glaring at everyone. Sakura prompt herself on the coach as Kakashi did the same still reading his orange books. Tsunade then asked Jiriya to give Sasuke a small seat. Jiriya did so and Sasuke slowly sat himself staring at his old Team in despair.

"Okay since the important people are here what should we do with Sasuke over there?"

Tsunade pointed at Sasuke who just stared at Tsunade waiting for her to speak. Kakashi was too into his book that he ignored Tsunade's question while Sakura was just smiling thinking on what she will do if Sasuke comes back to the team. Naruto didn't care and just stood there asking himself why should he be here. The room grew silent when Tsunade sat back and said.

"Hey, Sakura and Naruto are you not going to greet your fellow teammate. I mean you do miss him don't you?"

Tsunade waited for them to give any kind of greeting towards their old friend. Sakura instantly got up and hugged Sasuke smiling saying that she was happy to see him. Everyone else stared at Naruto who just gave a mere grunt not showing any concern for Sasuke.

"Oi, dobe you're not going over here to give me a hug or something? At least say something."

"Why would I give you a hug or a greeting? There is nothing really to talk about other than you being here standing a few feet away from me after almost killing me two and a half years ago."

Naruto snorted loudly turning his head away and Sakura blurted out.

"Naruto, this isn't like you to act this way. I am for sure that you're angry that he almost killed you two years ago but that's in the past. But at least be happy that he is back."

"Sakura what do you know about me and Sasuke. Plus what do you know about me?"

Naruto sternly told Sakura and she couldn't answer because she does not really know Naruto except for being a clumsy, idiot. She stood there seeing Naruto's cold stare and she suddenly backed away sitting herself in the coach with her face was down. Sasuke was surprised on how Naruto would treat him usually the dobe would scream 'Teme' or other childish names. This Naruto was not the same Naruto he knew especially on how he was dressing. Naruto was wearing black jeans with a long black sleeve shirt that had an Uzumaki family symbol on the back.

Tsunade gave a measly sigh turning to Sasuke where she asked him on what's his next mission. Sasuke told them that right now he has no particular mission he had to accomplish. Tsunade thought for a moment and allowed Sasuke to come back to Konoha as a shinobi however he has to be confined to his home for one month under ANBU surveillance. She asked if everyone agreed to this exception and they all agreed. Tsunade handed Sasuke some new clothes that he might like instead of the crummy clothes that was given by Orichimaru.

Tsunade pointed to the bathroom where he was supposed to be changed in and Sasuke changed into Tsunade's material. It was a dark blue shirt with an Uchiha symbol in the front with white cargo pants. Holding his sword at his side he waited for the time being. Naruto was just standing there giving no sign of any given emotion. Tsunade was worried asked Naruto what was wrong but Naruto gave a nod saying that he was alright.

"Okay starting today Sasuke is back to Konoha however he shall be staying at his home unless given permission to do o otherwise. Naruto do you have Sasuke's hitate with you?"

Naruto threw the headband towards the wall making a loud crashing sound which made everyone jolt. Naruto gave his immediate glare telling himself why he was so latched on to that thing. Naruto grumbled to himself hoping that nothing else will happen. Sasuke walked towards Naruto stretching his arm out in concern. Immediately Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away as tears began to flow.

"Don't touch me."

He growled at Sasuke with his hand raised above his head ready to hurt Sasuke at any moment.

"Dobe, something's up. What's wrong and why are you crying."

Naruto looked up lowering his hand to his side and tears began to flow faster.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong I mean nothing really it's just that. Dammit Sasuke you betrayed me for all who knows what reason. I don't give a care anymore!"

Naruto ran out as fast as his legs could get him. Sasuke was shocked that he tried to run after him but what will he say to Naruto. Tsunade and the rest were shocked asking themselves.

'Will he accept him?'

* * *

Hey everyone! So how are you doing and I am sorry for not putting the next chapter up and yeah… Hehehe so anyways by this week I swear I will get the next chapter up! I know the suspense is killing your hearts but it's hard to think of this kind of story… Anyways I will get the next chapter up and running by this week and this weekend I will get chapters 6 and 7 finished/ updated! Well thanks and review! 


	5. Forgive

Chapter 5: Forgive

Naruto was running as fast as he can where he was in the training areas sitting by a tree. He leaned against the tree as small set of tears would flow on his face. His heart couldn't take it anymore as tears flown more easily. Why can't he just give up on Sasuke and move on? His eyes became red from the tears and he suddenly became as drowsy as he tried to get up to walk home.

"Dobe!"

Naruto recognized that name as he tried to run again but his legs gave away. On his knees he was so tired but he still made small crying sounds holding his hand on his face. He couldn't take it but he wanted someone close to him and holds him. But who would hold and comfort a loser like him especially if they will know of Naruto's past. Sasuke began lurking behind Naruto seeing his old teammate crying in front of him.

This was not the Naruto he used to know way back when they were in a team. Naruto would usually be the happiest person in the group. His goofy smile was always there to bring high hopes to the whole team. Either laughing or just making pranks was what Sasuke thought he was but crying never shown up in his character log. Sasuke was worn out coming closer to Naruto's side each step at a time.

"Oi, dobe what are you doing there?"

Another muffled sound came from Naruto as he was crouched into a ball position. Sasuke was close enough to tap Naruto on the shoulder. Tapping Naruto another sound was emitted from Naruto pulling himself closer so that no one can see his face. Sasuke already getting frustrated forced the dobe to get up. Pulling his arm he finally got up only to show tears and puffed eyes.

"I am so sorry dobe. I did not mean to."

Sasuke was backing away as Naruto threw a fist at him causing the raven boy to fly backwards. Naruto began running to his apartment locking the door behind him. His heart was merely about to break in pieces. Clutching the sheets on his bed he began to sob even more. His pillows became unbelievably wet from the tears he got up and went to the kitchen.

'Knock' his door went making loud bangs again and again. He ignored the sounds and went to his bathroom checking if his wound was finished. He felt stupid that he couldn't dodge a freaking spike weapon but his mind was lost at the time. He just wanted to be left alone but for some stupid reason he didn't want to be alone. Finally opening the door he saw Sasuke who gave a concerned look at him.

"Get out and leave me alone."

"No dobe I will stay here until you can get use to my presence."

"I will say it again, Get out and leave me alone."

"No."

"Fucking Sasuke just leave me the fuck alone!"

He tried to slam the door only that the young Uchiha blocked the door. Naruto did not want to see or do anything regarding Sasuke for all who knows when. Naruto tried again finally slamming the door and locking it. He rushed to close all the doors and windows of the house so that no one can enter. Finishing his tasks he went to bed.

---------------------------Next day------------------------

Naruto woke up from his bed seeing the morning sunlight kick in. Unlocking the windowsill he felt the morning air sweep inside the room. Getting up he took a shower and dressed up knowing that the wound has finally finished healing. Eating some homemade breakfast he looked out of his living room window. He was free today so he can just hang out at home without bothering to do anything.

Sitting down on his couch he turned on the TV to see only some boring history channels. He looked hard for something funny at least so that he can burst out his laughter. But one TV show struck him where it was the same story as him. He watched the channel for numerous hours without ending or changing the channel. Meanwhile, Tsunade was at her desk still asleep with drool coming over her mouth.

She woke up later in the afternoon checking her progress of how the village is working. Sakura walked in her office holding a bunch of papers in her hands. Both were still worried about Naruto however they had too much stuff on their hands to worry about that. They both promised to visit Naruto later to see if he was okay. Kakashi being an ANBU that he is was watching over Sasuke remembering how Sasuke right away was running after Naruto.

Naruto was still at home sitting by himself after watching the sad TV show he sighed in boredom. He sets himself out buying some ramen and meeting the old man as they made a conversation.

"Oh, Naruto how are you doing?"

"Hey old man, I am just doing fine you?"

"I am always fine and if I weren't how would I serve my best customer?"

"True to that being said and done! Oi, where is Ayame nee-chan?"

"Oh Ayame was taking the day off since she needs to be outside for a while you know."

"Yeah I see. Okay thanks for the food and there is the bill along with the tip. So see ya old man and hope to see ya tomorrow!"

Naruto left the store eating only 5 bowls of ramen which is usually odd thought the old man. He saw Naruto heading to the direction of the training grounds thinking that maybe he is to busy that he wants to train so badly. Naruto was off to the training grounds to see how much stronger he has become. In the training grounds Naruto punched a boulder breaking it in half. Feeling satisfied he proceeded to his apartment seeing Sakura and Tsunade at the front door knocking.

"Hey you guys what's up?"

"Oh, Naruto we are just checking if you are okay and inviting you to Sasuke-kun's house to have dinner tonight."

"Uh, no thanks I just want to stay home today so would you mind letting me enter my home thank you."

Naruto entered his home slamming the door instantly locking the door. Sakura was shocked on how Naruto reacted to her request. Naruto was standing behind the door hearing the two leave he became relieved. He was sweating from the training grounds he then took a shower. He wanted to take a nap and he did so in his living room couch. Closing his eyes he murmured.

"Forgive and Forget."

Hello everyone and I'm so sorry for deleting the last chapter 5. Anyways if you are patient I will give out chapter 6 and 7 soon. Also here are all the deadlines for the chapters and the chapter's name and given some description. Only 3 chapters!

Chapter 6 –Forgive part 2

Updating tomorrow night

Summary: Naruto tries to forgive but in reality he can't. Sasuke tries hard to get back Naruto's trust but Hinata comes into the scene and comforts Naruto. What can Sasuke do!?

Chapter 7-Forgive Part 3

This December 1st

Summary: Sasuke tries so hard once again to get Naruto's trust but still is being backfired. Hinata leaves onto a mission leaving the blond alone giving Sasuke an advantage. What will he do?

Chapter 8- Moving On

This December 2nd

Summary: Naruto finally forgives Sasuke but they don't feel comfortable with each other! How will they work it out?

Well this is all and review!


	6. forgive part 2

Chapter 6: Forgive part 2

Sakura along with Tsunade entered the Uchiha's home greeting them happily. Sasuke was at the kitchen table with Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke was eating some ramen which Iruka cooked knowing full well that was the only food there. Sakura took a seat near Sasuke and served him some homemade food she cooked. Sasuke opened the bag seeing a small delicate bowl with flowers on the side. The bowl contained some sushi with wasabi which is Sasuke's favorite.

"Wow this is so delicious! Hey where is Naruto though?"

"Oh, umm Naruto didn't want to come by."

Sakura had a small frown which disappeared to a smile. The grownups ignored their conversation and talked about there life laughing or being serious sometimes. Sasuke wore his usually clothes like before and Sakura did the same representing the old days. Both teens were bored so they walked up stairs to a much larger room. Having a wireless phone inside the room they tried to call their friend.

Sitting on the king sized bed with a white canopy on top and a few pictures of the team were on the bedroom's dresser and other table sets. Antiques or family relics are placed in the side of the room near the opened door. The patio door was ajar showing a small balcony facing the night sky. Sasuke dialed Naruto's phone number waiting for him to pick up soon someone said hello. It was Naruto also using a wireless phone at home upon his bed.

"Hello who is this?"

"Naruto, it's me Sasuke."

Soon hearing the phone was about to hang up Sakura spoke up holding the phone. She told him to not hang up on the phone and to try to come and hang out at Sasuke's house.

"Naruto, please don't hang up. Also Naruto come and let's hang out here in Sasuke's place plus try to wear your old clothes the ones when we were gennin."

"I'm to busy right now Sakura plus can you leave me alone for a while."

"Naruto at least come and hang out a bit. Huh, Naruto are you there? Oi, Naruto answer me! Dammit!"

Naruto already hanged up the phone placing it back onto its charger in the living room. The place was not at all dusty but cold and dark like his heart is soon going to be if no one will fix it. He then heard his door knocking. Answering the door he saw Hinata in her usual clothes but a bit more taller and complex. Hinata asked if she can come over and hang out for a second.

Naruto allowed her in and Hinata noticed that Naruto was in a depressing state. She touched Naruto lightly on the shoulder where Naruto hugged her immediately soon crying again. Naruto felt a light touch rubbing his back he soon let everything out crying deeply on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata did not know what to do since her crush for Naruto already disappeared no less but she still loved him as a brother who needed some help. Hinata felt Naruto being heavy on her shoulder she soon found out that he was asleep.

The young female chunnin carried Naruto off to his room taking his blanket and pulled it over him. Closing the lights of the house she locked the door leaving straight home. Naruto was still crying in his dreams trying to run away from the pain inside of him.

--------------- One Month----------------

A month has passed since Sasuke returned to the village so now he can finally leave home and be a regular shinobi but he had to visit the Hokage first. Meeting the Hokage she asked Kakashi who was there to call on his other students or soldiers. Afterwards she handed Sasuke some paper works saying that he has to be in the village at all times and can only go outside with a teammate and not by himself. Other papers consist of making him a shinobi in Konoha. Signing all the papers he handed it back to Tsunade giving stamps of approval handing it to one of her ANBU members.

Kakashi came back with only Sakura was with him saying that Naruto didn't feel so well. Tsunade became worried told them that they will go to Naruto's home to see if he was doing okay. Recently Naruto rarely leaves his home only allowing Hinata inside the house because she felt comfortable with her. Only a few weeks ago Naruto asked Hinata to a date in which she refused saying that she was with Kiba. Naruto felt heartbroken but moved on with it saying that there are plenty of people out there for him.

Hinata gladly smiled saying that's his spirit and to never put himself down ever. A week later Hinata was on a long term mission for training leaving Naruto home alone. The only thing Naruto was doing is that he was sleeping or just using the bathroom. The crew finally arrived at Naruto's home finding the door surprisingly unlocked. Naruto was on his bed fast asleep when he heard the door knock and people entered his home.

Ignoring the humans he still went to sleep where the group spotted him in his bed fast asleep. Naruto wouldn't wake up, no matter what tricks they used. Sasuke pulled the sheets over revealing the blondes body. He was so skinny that he was a mere twig person showing that he didn't eat much. Naruto groaned seeing many people's faces in front of him.

"Naruto are you okay and have you eaten well?"

Tsunade had a concerned look sitting right besides the kitsune rubbing his head. Naruto nodded and lays himself down again making more worries in people's eyes including Sasuke's. It didn't look like that Naruto would be forgiving Sasuke anytime soon.

* * *

Hey everyone and how are you? Well I know this was the next day but I had some technical difficulties on my computer. So yeah read and review!The next chapter will come as the deadline says so please wait okay bye! 


	7. Forgive part 3

Chapter 7: Forgive Part 3

Naruto was still asleep as the rest of the group started to make dinner for him. Kakashi was making some stew with vegetables and some beef. Sakura instantly cleaned up the kitchen table and some parts of the house. Sasuke however, was just watching the Kitsune while he was asleep caressing his hair in a loving way. Tsunade got some medicine for Naruto since he looked so weak when they meet him. Night came to pass and Sasuke tried to wake up the dobe but he wouldn't budge one bit.

"Oi, Dobe, wake up its time for dinner."

Naruto still didn't want to wake up since his dream was soothing. He dreams by staying at his own world where no one treated him like a demon. He wanted to stay there until the kyubii came in and told him that someone wants him back to reality. Naruto grumbled and gave a no to the demon. In his dream he saw Sasuke smiling in front of him reaching his hand Sasuke was farther away.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Naruto kept on calling out his name when the area became dark and it was empty like his heart. Naruto began to weep in his dream and kept on crying saying he just wants to sleep and never be outside again.

-------------------Reality-------------------

Naruto was crying in his dream when all of a sudden Sasuke was scared and called Tsunade who was at the living room couch. Tsunade got up rushing to the room seeing her adopted son crying. Patting his face she told him soothing words that a mother would say to a child. Sasuke would stand back trying to say sorry out loud to Naruto. Suddenly Tsunade felt that Naruto was becoming cold and is not breathing. She immediately called out to Kakashi telling him to bring Naruto to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital where they took him to emergency care and the doctors right away tried to help Naruto. Naruto was so pale but the doctors helped Naruto keeping him in a sterile room. They went to the group who brought Naruto telling them what's wrong with him. It first began with Tsunade asking a question to the specialist who treated Naruto.

"Doctor what was wrong with Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama the young boy is alright but it must be due to his mental instability. Something that his mind just says, that he doesn't want to be here in this world. However, we were able to stop that from happening. So if there is any problem coming from home we should keep him hospitalized if that's the case."

"Okay then please let him stay here."

Tsunade began to go back to her office when she stopped and said.

"Sasuke it's your turn to help him so stay here and solves the problem between you and Naruto."

Sasuke nodded but was shocked by the Hokage's request. He asked the doctor where Naruto was staying at. The doctor led the way and opened the door for Sasuke who barged inside the room. Sasuke told the doctor he will be staying with Naruto closing the door of the room. Sliding next to Naruto he took a small stool and seated himself.

"Naruto if you can hear me I am so sorry for leaving but this time I will stay with you forever. So I'm sorry Naruto please forgive me."

Sasuke began to sob as small water glided down his face. Grasping Narutos hand he pulled it to his face. Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep holding the blonde's hand.

-----------------Next Day----------------

-------------Konoha Gates--------

Team of Hinata heard that Naruto was hospitalized they headed for the hospital. Meeting the young nurse at the front desk they asked for Narutos room. Arriving at Naruto's room Hinata saw Sasuke she immediately shouted.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke woke up from his slumber seeing Hinata and her teammates besides her. Hearing Hinata's words he lets go of Naruto's hand making a large conversation.

"I am taking care of Naruto because of Hokage-sama's request."

"Well you are a traitor and always will be in me and my friends eyes."

"I am now a shinobi of Konoha so thereof I am not a traitor."

"Traitors will always be a traitor not matter what they say or do."

"I will repeat I am no longer known as a traitor."

"Shut up! You will always be a traitor so back away from Naruto right now you criminal."

"I am sorry but I refuse."

Hinata instantly brought out her sword pointing it at Sasuke where she dashed at him. Then Naruto got up from his seat seeing Hinata attack Sasuke.

"Stop Hinata!"

Hinata came to a full stop seeing Naruto was wide awake. He couldn't move since he was too weak. Hinata went to Naruto's side asking if he was alright. He nodded and smiled staring at Sasuke. He asked Hinata if they can leave them alone, Hinata complied with Naruto's request giving an instant glare to Sasuke.

"Sasuke we need to talk right now."

"Yes Naruto what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

Sasuke saw Naruto's tears fall from his face and tried to comfort Naruto but his hand was slapped away again. Naruto began to continue wiping his tears from his face.

"Naruto I am sorry but I needed power to defeat Itachi to solve one of my revenge."

"But Sasuke you could have trained here with me."

"I am sorry Naruto; I am so sorry please forgive me."

"Sasuke it will not be easy any more since everything has changed since you left."

"Naruto please forgive me because I."

Naruto stared at Sasuke who had some tears flow from his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing for the first time in all the years he was with Sasuke. Naruto turned away and thought for a second that Sasuke was asking forgiveness but why. Naruto was still at his thoughts while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's heart began beating faster than before.

"Naruto I love you."

Naruto was shocked when he felt that it was time to forgive Sasuke but he couldn't think of why his heart was beating. Naruto thought so hard when all he could think of was Sasuke. In a minute he recognized that he too loved Sasuke. Sasuke tightly squeezed Naruto slowly hearing sobs from the young 14 years old he released his grip.

"Sasuke I forgive you."

* * *

Yeah 7th chapter is now finished and I am sorry for not doing this right on schedule because I had some church things going on right now. I am free and working on the 8th chapter! So please hope you enjoy and review! 


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8: Move On

Sasuke was standing behind Naruto in wide shock. Naruto finally forgives him but what should they do. Naruto was still awake trying to find out why his heart was beating to fast. Suddenly his body was too weak and he fell forward. Sasuke caught Naruto placing him slowly upon his bed.

Covering up the thin body a nurse gave a small bed for Sasuke to sleep in. The nurse told him that she needs to check on Naruto for a minute. Sasuke exited the room leaning against the wall hoping that nothing was wrong with Naruto. The nurse completed her work and explained that Naruto has a slight fever but nevertheless he was fine. She also said that Naruto will be checked up on his legs are doing since they haven't moved since they found him.

Sasuke entered the room caressing Naruto's smooth shiny hair. He lays himself down on the given bed going to sleep. But before he went to sleep he heard small groans from the small 16 years old. He got up and saw the blond was crying he then made small sounds soothing the blond to sleep. Naruto gradually went to sleep calming himself down.

Morning came to pass when a nurse came in to wake up Sasuke. Sasuke woke up seeing the nurse he was given two trays of breakfast food. Each plate had the same food like bacon, sausage, fried eggs along with a small bread roll. On the side was orange juice and peanut butter with small jam. Grasping the plate the nurse said that the doctor will come by later in the afternoon to check up on Naruto.

"Oi, Dobe wake up its breakfast time."

"Give me five more minutes."

"Dobe the food will get cold do get your ass up."

Naruto tried his hardest pulling himself up when he noticed that he couldn't move his legs. Sasuke helped him up placing a small fluffy pillow behind him. Putting a small table on top of Naruto where he sets the food down. Eating together by themselves was not a scene for them. It was a hospital after all so it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Sasuke."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Naruto."

Both looked at each other with suspicion on why they call each other by their real name not by their nicknames. Both turned away as faces were red and blown up in embarrassment. Finishing the last piece of food Sasuke saw that Naruto did not even took a bite of food so Sasuke frowned. Naruto was just looking at him seeing that he was concerned that Naruto wouldn't eat his food. Suddenly Sasuke took a piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth holding down Naruto he kissed him.

"Mhhmmm."

Shoving the bacon in his mouth he lets go of Naruto and ran to the bathroom washing his mouth. Naruto was too shocked that he swallowed the food without even recognizing it. They were both cherries in the room because of their red faces. Standing their frozen for a few minutes a knock came by in the door. It was the doctor who came to inspect Naruto.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hai, yes I am doctor."

"Okay from these papers you suddenly stopped breathing and your body was pale. As well as your body temperature has decreased significantly leaving your body a little dead with a one percent chance of survival. Then a nurse dropped by saying you have had a fever so let me see."

Doctor came closer to Naruto putting his cold hand on Naruto's bare forehead. He seemed to have a slight fever so he radios a nurse to bring a thermometer to check Naruto's temperature. A nurse came with a thermometer and placed it on Naruto's mouth. Naruto was too tired to even care so he just sat there closing eyes slowly. Sasuke asked the doctor to hurry up so that Naruto won't fall asleep.

"Hmm, a slight fever and let's see can you move your legs?"

Naruto woke up trying to move his feet only to find out that they were not moving. The doctor pulled off the sheets of Naruto revealing his bare legs. (A/N: Naruto changed to a hospital gown)

Naruto was embarrassed when he felt the doctor's hand against his skin. The doctor lets go and places the blanket back on Naruto signaling Sasuke to talk outside. Sasuke went outside closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, it seems that Naruto's legs are immobile. Since his legs were colder than the rest of the body so it seems that blood is not pumped to his legs. So therefore I need to make his blood flow work so do you know any special medical assistants near by?"

"Well yes my old teammate Sakura Haruno."

"Can you please come and get her so that Naruto will be up and about again. But after this he will be still hospitalized to an extent that someone will live with him and his body seems to be unstable at the moment. So get Sakura-san to fix up Naruto and make sure he eats. That will be all for now unless he goes back to the hospital again."

Sasuke nodded telling Naruto that he will be in an errand finding that the blond was asleep. Hours later Sasuke spotted Sakura telling her that he needs help circulating Naruto's blood flow. Naruto woke up from his bed seeing Sakura and Sasuke enter the room. Sakura came closer when she put a hand sign on Naruto's forehead making him pass out once more. Sakura began working on Naruto when during the operation Naruto awakened screaming in pain.

-----------------------Hours Later----------

Sakura finished her work and left to go home. Sasuke saw that the blood had a contorted face he gently rubbed the face. Naruto was crying whenever he tried to move his leg he bites his lips in agony. Biting his lips it was bleeding and he whimpers in pain clutching Sasuke's hand with a death grip. Sasuke couldn't do anything but stay there.

Next morning Naruto was still asleep as Sasuke was setting up Naruto's clothes since he was going to start living with him.

----------Flashback---------------

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!!"_

_Naruto gave away his last scream slowly falling to his bed. Tsunade came by to see how Naruto was doing she asked Sasuke if he can stay with him. Sasuke didn't want to be close to Naruto since he betrayed him. Sasuke had no choice however so he nodded a yes._

_-------------_End of Flashback----------

Tsunade came in giving Sasuke some medicine that Naruto has to take. Sasuke tried to wake up Naruto when the blond fluttered his eyes seeing two figures at his side. Trying to get up he was assisted by Sasuke who told him that he will be checking and start living with him. Sasuke picked up the blond seeing that his legs were still immobile due to its still recovering. Placing Naruto back on his wheelchair he was gently pushed out of the room.

Naruto asked Sasuke if he will be living in the apartment or at Sasuke's place.

"Ne, Sasuke, will I be living at the apartment or at your place."

"You'll be living in the Uchiha's home."

Naruto would just face forward as he drifted to sleep on his wheelchair. Sasuke would just smile then they arrived at Sasuke's home seeing a large mansion. Wheeling Naruto inside he placed the tan skinned boy on his bed where all his stuff was neatly arranged. Waking up hours later, Naruto checked to see where he was at.

"**Oi, kit is you there? You are in the raven's home so making yourself comfortable and move on**"

Naruto got up from his bed but still couldn't move his legs he made a large yawn. Sasuke heard the yawn instantly sat besides Naruto asking if he was hungry. Naruto nodded and asked if he can be alone. Smelling Sasuke's scent he started crying but his heart was beating faster. Naruto thought to himself and suddenly puts the pieces together finding out that he loves Sasuke.

"Sasuke can I move on?"

* * *

Hey and how are you! 'Sighs' I made it just in time so yeah later on there is going to be more Sasunaru action taking place! So enjoy! And around my birthday which is in February 2nd I will make a new story called 'Sasunaru in School'! Well I'll tell you more about it in each chapter! So hope you enjoy and please review! 


	9. Moving On Part 2

Chapter 9 Move On Part 2

------------Next Day-----------

Naruto woke up from his bed making a large yawn. The house was so quiet that he accidentally fell over landing in his side in pain. He tried to get out the room since he is trying to get to the kitchen to eat. He felt that his legs couldn't budge so he pushed himself harder to move himself. Finally within many minutes he entered the kitchen grabbing a handle pulling his body up.

"Oi, dobe what the hell are you doing you idiot?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke seeing how his bed hair looked. His bed hair was messy with the hair sticking up everywhere. Sasuke wore some sleeping pajamas like Naruto. Sasuke gave a yawn covering his mouth. He grabbed the kitsune carrying him to the living room couch.

"You usurantonkachi you are so difficult for some reason."

"Hehe, my bad Sasuke-teme so yeah sorry."

Sasuke would just walk away leaving Naruto by himself in the large living room. He grabbed a near by remote and turned on the TV. The TV had too many history channels and only a few comedies. Naruto yawned in boredom because he didn't want to learn about the history of Konoha till he saw something about the 4th Hokage in the screen.

"Dobe, its time for breakfast."

Sasuke was holding a tray full of food with another hand holding some milk. Naruto turned back finding where the voice was coming from. Noticing it was Sasuke he turned back to the TV paying full attention to it. Sasuke got annoyed set the food on the table where Naruto can reach it. Blocking Naruto's view Sasuke pushed his face closer to Naruto's causing the blonde to turn red.

"Dobe, I will repeat again time for breakfast."

Naruto grunted eating his own food while Sasuke stared at him. He couldn't help it but be happy that his crush is at his home. Sasuke smiled in content leaving the room getting his own food. He remembered that Tsunade gave him some medicine for Naruto so he took it with him setting the platter on the table. The table was finely furnished that makes radiance.

"Naruto, its time to take your medicine so here you go."

"I don't want to."

"Naruto you have to so that you can heal yourself."

Naruto turned his head away making Sasuke more pissed off. He then grabbed the large pill putting it to his own mouth and pouring some water holding Naruto's head. His lips met Naruto's shoving the medicine down his throat. Naruto swallowed the disgusting medicine without any complaints. Sasuke wiped his mouth jugging down water down his throat.

"Sasuke, why did you just kiss me?"

"Because Naruto you didn't want to take your medicine so I had no other ways to make you drink or even take your medicine."

Naruto suddenly turned red as a tomato covering his own mouth. Sasuke gave a smirk trying to put their lips together suddenly Naruto's legs shot up and smacked Sasuke's face. Naruto became happy that he can move his own legs again as he tried to kick Sasuke again. Sasuke caught his foot when his lips were bleeding. The blood tasted like metal inside Sasuke's mouth when he sits the blood.

"Hmm, so you can move your legs again so that means to the hospital."

Naruto didn't like to go to the hospital whatsoever even if it's for a checkup. Sasuke held Naruto's recovered legs and hanged him by his legs taking him to the hospital. They were in the Hokage's office to see Tsunade asleep. Sasuke slammed his foot waking up the Gondaime from her slumber. Tsunade saw Naruto standing on his own right beside Sasuke who signed Naruto to walk forward.

Naruto walked forward still wobbly from not walking for a long time. His legs then gave away making Naruto fall on his side as Sasuke catches him with his arm. Naruto slightly blushed from being caught by Sasuke. Sasuke pulls him up again where his legs gave away fast. Sasuke lets Naruto lean on his shoulder feeling his body warmth as Tsunade began to talk with Sasuke.

"I see that Naruto can walk now which is a good thing but we can't put you back to the team just yet until Naruto can fully walk again. This will be probably next week."

"I understand Hokage-sama."

Naruto grumbled since he just wants to go back home and never see Sasuke again. Tsunade gave a smirk as she stood up and carried Naruto away from Sasuke setting him on the couch talking to Naruto.

"Well gaki I know that you don't want to see Sasuke's face but you have no choice within the matter. Since I sold your apartment you are going to be stuck with Sasuke for the rest of your life until you become a Hokage."

"But oba-san nande I just don't want to see him at all."

"I know that you can't forgive him that easily but it will take time and you'll forget his wrongs and move on."

She patted Naruto's shoulder and gave a wink as Naruto was in his own mind thinking how long he will have to suffer. He just wants to move on but he can't since Sasuke betrayed him and all. The kyubii would begin laughing in the back of his head seeing that Naruto can't forgive Sasuke. Naruto began cursing at the kyubii telling him to shut up still thinking of what Sasuke's feelings for him are. Sasuke saw that the frail mind boy was still in his thoughts he lightly touched the shoulder assisting Naruto get on his feet.

Leaving the office Tsunade made another smile saying that they should live happy together. When they were out of the yellow building Sasuke talked.

"Naruto so who do you love?"

"Nani! Why do you want to know since you're a guy?"

"No reason that's all since umm I love you dobe."

Naruto stood there ice frozen to the ground in shock. Sasuke had the same feelings he does but he can easily just say it. Naruto blushed causing his whole face to turn red. As they stand there Hinata and the rest of the rookies were walking down the street. Hinata saw the two and yelled a hello to them making Naruto's face to its original color.

"Hey Hinata!"

Naruto yelled back waving his hand and the rookies would walk up to Naruto greeting him happily. Sasuke felt left out since he just recently came back to Konoha just a month ago. The crowded group would just start chatting at Naruto making long laughs. Naruto saw that Sasuke was alone so he ignored him still talking to the others. Sakura called Sasuke over to chat with them as Hinata and the rest of the crew shouted.

"Sasuke-kun come over here and let's talks."

"Sakura why are you calling him over here since he betrayed us all."

"But Sasuke-kun isn't that type of person at all he has changed that's why he is here."

"Sakura he is a traitor so he will always be one plus he almost killed Naruto over two years ago."

Sakura looked at Lee her beloved boyfriend since Sasuke left the village. Lee would agree with all the others nodding in agreement. Sakura looked at Naruto who clutched his legs in pain. Sasuke rushed over to him as Kiba blocked his way with a large Akamaru by his side. Hinata and Sakura tried to calm Naruto down and sooth his pain. Afterwards Naruto collapsed since he can't take the pain on his injured leg anymore.

"Well we better bring Naruto home in that damn Uchiha's home."

Hinata reluctantly said leaning on one side of her body. Naruto was being carried in bridal style by Neji as Hinata asked him to bring him to their place. Neji nodded as they brought Naruto to the Hyugga's residence. Sasuke followed along being quiet as he can be. Hinata allowed everyone to come in including Sasuke as they sat in the living room.

Neji placed Naruto on a large couch putting a blanket over him as the rest stands up. The other rookies excluding Sasuke and Naruto talked to Sasuke.

"Well isn't there a snotty Uchiha here sitting right in front of us right Ten-Ten?"

"Yup a know it all bastard who was stuck up before he left us with an almost dieing friend in our hands with no help at all."

"Ten-Ten good job on calling him that."

"Oh, thank you Neji-kun since you is my lover."

Neji and Ten-Ten kissed each other in content. Finishing their last smooch they turned to Sasuke where Hinata began to speak.

"Well should we tell him the changes that are here since this fucking son of a bitch left?"

"I think we should Hinata I mean Sasuke-kun would love to know what's happening here in Konoha so that he can make up quite easily."

"Okay then Sakura I will update this Bastard and that's all okay."

"Umm sure Hinata go ahead."

* * *

Well hehe how are you all doing and yeah so here is the 9th chapter! So please read and review! 


	10. Update

Chapter 10 Update

Hinata sighed sitting herself down facing the Uchiha with eyes that no one ever saw unless she was totally pissed off. Sasuke would look around the house interested on how the Hyugga's house looked like. Hinata gave a 'ahem' to Sasuke who looked back as she began to update him.

"Well Sasuke what do you want to know?"

"Anything that you can tell me right now."

Hinata gave a snort as she continued on the updates with the rest of the rookies.

"Well asswipe, here you go Sakura and Lee are together like me and Kiba. Ten-Ten and Neji are together as well as Shikamaru and Temari. Ino is with Shino and Kakashi with Iruka which is weird but okay. I don't know the rest of the couples but yeah that's all."

"Wow, people get together with other people how nice is that."

"Well yeah whatever, anyways Sasuke we are all chunnin except Sakura and Naruto who are jounnin. So you are the only one in gennin rank status which is suitable for you."

"Yup, really suitable for an ass like him right Hinata-chan."

"You are so right there Kiba-kun."

Hinata smiled facing her boyfriend who was standing right besides her. Sasuke became really annoyed on how his old friends called him names. Clutching his shorts he just held his anger inside of him where Sakura began to speak up.

"Hinata why are you calling Sasuke those names I mean that isn't really like you."

"Well Sakura you see he almost killed Naruto 2 years ago so why else we would call him that."

"I know about their incident 2 years ago but that's the past not now so just forgive him and move on."

"No, we won't unless Sasuke can pay for his deeds by killing himself then we would be happy."

Ino explained staring at the raven hair boy who was shocked by her words since before she had a large crush on him. Ino recognized his attitude as she added more.

"Well Sasuke, I know that you are surprised that I have treated you like trash because you are. Anyways, I don't respect you since you nearly killed him over there."

Hinata looked up at Ino and gave a high-five to her. Sasuke was too shocked to do anything but look down on the floor. Sakura tried to comfort Sasuke but Lee grabbed her arm and shook his head. Sakura felt guilty that she couldn't help Sasuke as she looked away saying that she will get some refreshments. After getting some refreshments she saw that Naruto was waking up.

"Mmmm, where the hell am I?"

Naruto sat up seeing that he was in a room away from the commotion. He sat up scratching the back of his head seeing that he was on a couch of some sort. He got up and fell forward making a loud crashing sound he felt that his legs were asleep.

---------------Other Room-----

After hearing the crash everyone rushed to Naruto's room seeing the blond was trying to stand up. Neji helped him up trying to make Naruto walk to the living room. In the living room Sasuke stared at the window still in his own thoughts. Hearing the others walk in he looked at them where he saw the dobe being seated own a love couch with handles on the side. Sakura gave him some a water asking if he was hungry.

"Well I guess everyone is here so we'll discuss this in more depth."

Hinata crept herself through the crowd sitting in her old seat facing Sasuke with a glare.

"Okay fucking idiot what do you want to know?"

"How did Naruto get into jounnin status?"

Sakura began to explain setting the beverages down on the table.

"Sasuke-kun me and Naruto became jounnin status because well in our abilities. Naruto trained extremely hard and was already chunnin status when he came back from training. However, Tsunade made him jounnin status due to Naruto can now control two elements and has become powerful. I on the other hand was because I became an apprentice for Tsunade and also my medical capabilities."

Sasuke shocked focused on Naruto who was drinking the water. Naruto finished his drink setting it down on the table when he was too tired he tried to close his eyes. Sakura patted his face telling him to wake up. Naruto still was awake with a tired face looking at Hinata who gave another undesirable remark.

"Alright you son of a bitch what else do you want to know?"

"Nothing much anymore since you have explained everything."

Naruto started to get angry seeing his old teammates treat each other differently but who could blame them. Sakura then checked the time saying she has to go to Tsunade for important business. Sasuke got up from his seat trying to exit the door carrying Naruto on his back. Kiba called Akamaru who blocked the door from Sasuke saying that they are not done yet. Sasuke smacked the dog with his one fist pulling Naruto into a cradle style in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing to Akamaru?!"

Sasuke finally was at his own home placing himself on a small chair in the corner of the room. He then placed Naruto sitting up on his living room couch. Sasuke cried loud that Naruto could hear him sobbing to himself. Naruto wanted to comfort Sasuke but he couldn't think of what to do to comfort him. Plus Sasuke suddenly told him that he loved him which was to soon.

------------------Sasuke----------------------------------

Sasuke curled himself into a ball crying to himself in his own room sobbing on how it's hard to move on when people hate him. He heard someone coming as he wiped his tears away. Naruto was on the front of the door hidden seeing Sasuke cry to him but didn't say anything. Sasuke glazed on where he saw Naruto in front of the door with tears running down his face too. Sasuke then cries again covering his face thinking that Naruto would treat him that way too.

"Sasuke stop crying please."

Sasuke looked up seeing Naruto cry once more holding his face. Naruto cried more wobbling him to Sasuke and him knee himself looking at Sasuke's face. Sasuke stopped crying facing his love wondering if he has the same feelings. Naruto forced his lips into Sasuke's letting go as tears ran down his face as he tried to walk away. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm clutching it not letting go.

"Let go Sasuke and please just let go."

"No dobe please stay here."

Naruto looked back trying to let go of Sasuke's arm as he crawled himself forward. Sasuke wouldn't let go no matter what he does even if a kunai was stuck in his arm since all he wanted was just someone to be next to him. Naruto gave up turning his head away so that Sasuke will not notice his tears.

"Naruto please stay with me forever and ever."

"Sasuke…"

Naruto didn't know what to say except just hug Sasuke when Sasuke lets go of his arm crying a river of tears on Naruto's arm. They stayed like that for minutes when a knock came in the door. Sasuke wiped his face pushing himself away from Naruto seeing a young woman in front of the door. Jealousy filled up his stomach when he saw them give away greetings. Naruto got up and went by Sasuke's side leaning on him since he can't really hold himself up.

The girl left the house dropping up some food in the door way. Sasuke picked up the food and placed it on the table as Naruto sat on the kitchen table. The phone rang and Naruto grabbed the phone answering it hearing a young woman.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hmmm, oh Naruto it's me Sakura and Tsunade is calling you and Sasuke so come by okay! Ja-ne!"

Naruto hanged up the phone as pain was driving up his legs as he collapsed.

* * *

So what do you think? Anyways hope you like it! Okay then good-bye! Also read and review! 


	11. Recovery

Chapter 11 Recovery

Naruto, on the floor was unconscious due to the extreme pain. Sasuke heard a crash in the living room checking who it was. Noticing Naruto he rushed to his side holding him close to his body. Patting the face softly he called his name till Naruto gave a few coughs.

"Oi, Naruto are you okay?!"

"Sasuke…"

Naruto explained that he was too weak to move but he remembered the call sent by Sakura. Naruto tried to get back but too only fall back once again. Sasuke became worried as he holds the dobe towards his own room. Laying the boy on the bed, hoping that he will do better when his mouth moving. He went down to hear what he said.

"Sasuke we have to go to the Hokage."

Sasuke asked Naruto why but Naruto went to sleep with his arm hanging outside of the bed. Sasuke grabbed the hand holding it to his own face. Caressing the blonde's hair he laid down besides the kitsune falling asleep.

Morning was in the air as the teens were fast asleep. Tears rolled down Naruto's face as he woke up remembering his younger days. He noticed that someone was next to him as he pulled the blanket off. Seeing Sasuke he turned red instantly screaming in surprise. Sasuke heard the noise and stood up checking what was happening as he saw the other boy's face turn red.

"Oh, it was just you dobe. Why were you screaming?"

"Because, because you were in the same bed as-s me."

Sasuke turned red quickly when Naruto panicked that Tsunade and Sakura were waiting for him and Sasuke. Sasuke then got dressed helping Naruto get dressed as well. Both blushed seeing each other's bodies as they got ready. 'Rang' the phone went as Sasuke picked it up hearing Sakura.

"Hello who is it?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun it's me Sakura can you get you and Naruto to the Hokage's office because we called yesterday and you didn't come. So yeah if you have time to come over then come over since we have to discuss something."

"Okay me and Naruto will be right there just holding up for a few minutes okay?"

"Okay then we'll just see you here."

Sasuke hanged up the phone as Naruto came out of the room leaning on the wall. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wheelchair pushing it to the Hokage's office. Naruto was sitting in his seat eating a rice ball in his hand. Sasuke ate some apple throwing it in the trash can as they traveled.

-------------Hokage's Office--------------

The 2 entered the room as they saw Kakashi and Sakura talk to Tsunade. Naruto stood up from his seat as he fell over when Sasuke caught him letting Naruto lean on his shoulder. Tsunade smiled knowing that the two have made up already.

"Well Naruto we will put you back on missions however once you're tired tell Kakashi and he will take care of you."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head reading his book again as Naruto began cheering happily when he and Sasuke lost balance falling down on the floor. Sasuke would scream at Naruto telling him to calm down but Naruto would not calm down but just celebrate. The next day Team 7 went on their new mission together since two years they were separated.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura we finally have a mission now!"

"Yeah dobe we got it already now would you calm down so that we can finish already."

"What did you call me Sasuke-teme?!"

"Ma, ma Naruto and Sasuke-kun would you calm down, don't fight please?"

"Fine okay we'll shut up now."

"Good and oh Naruto when is your birthday?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh I want to set up a party you know your already turning 15 and all."

"Oh okay well umm just ask Kakashi-sensei."

"Why won't you tell us dobe since it's your birthday?"

"Well I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then lets see today is the month of May. Oh, Sasuke-kun your birthday is almost up!"

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it?"

"Well we can party at your place just the three of us ne?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other agreeing to Sakura's request they moved on to their mission.

* * *

Well so here is chapter 11 and oh yeah the story of 'Sasunaru in School' is not going to be the title but it will be titled 'Love or Education'. So yeah there is no ninja action but lots of Sasunaru love! Anyways that's all for now of the story but I will add more information later. So read and review! 


	12. Mission

Chapter 12 Mission

Naruto carried by Kakashi was asleep as the others would walk along.

'That dobe is really lucky.'

'I wish I had a handicap and maybe my friend Sasuke-kun can carry me.'

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto who went through pain the night before while they were eating dinner.

------------Last Night-------------

Naruto eating his breakfast dropped his food holding his legs. Sasuke stood by his side soothing Naruto and Kakashi told Sakura to look in Naruto's bag for his medicine. Sakura found Naruto's pain medication giving it to Sasuke. Later on Naruto being forced drank it all making him go to sleep.

---------------Present----------

Sasuke sensed an enemy nearby as he signaled Sakura and Kakashi to take cover. Kakashi laid down the kitsune as he took out his kunai looking at his surroundings when he heard something move behind him. Sakura was in the bushes ready to fit any enemy with her strong fists. When Kakashi looked behind where he puts Naruto he wasn't there. Kakashi looked frantically for Naruto when the team heard chuckles in the background.

"Haha, I can't believe this boy is asleep so what should we do Master?"

"Hmm I am still thinking but let's use him as bait and kill them off."

"Sure thing boss and I can't believe you survived such an incident."

"Yeah, okay whatever just hangs the bait on the tree after I use this seal."

The enemy made different hand signs pushing his hand upon the sleeping blonde. The enemy then told them to cut Naruto making him bleed. After many slices they hang the kitsune on a tree upside down. Sasuke saw him and grew angry coming out of his hiding spot he heard an enemy right behind him. Sasuke turned around kicking the enemy giving multiple blows to the head.

"Hmph, that's all you got."

"What the hell are you?!"

Sasuke backed away activating his sharigan lunging towards the enemy. The enemy gave a snicker suddenly disappearing like the wind. Sakura was near by known it was a genjutsu said 'kai' out loud where she saw the enemy behind her. Sakura gave her most devastating punch when Naruto started wiggling out of the ropes. Sasuke rushed to his side only to see the foe grab Naruto.

"Let go of Naruto or else I will kill you!"

"Hehe, so this boy is Naruto eh?"

"Let go of him dammit!"

Naruto woke up to see he was hanging by an enemy's grip where he closed his eyes. Earth and rock where coming off the ground pulling the predator down. Naruto jumped from the grip standing next to Sasuke who became shocked on what happened.

"Naruto how did you do that and I didn't see you make a hand sign?"

"Well Sasuke lets think of the battle first then I'll maybe tell you later."

"Okay let's fight!"

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei let's fight."

"Roger!!"

Sakura and Kakashi came from there hiding spots with a kunai in their hand. Naruto made clones which were over 2,000 of them and Sasuke stood there summoning a snake nearby. Sakura puts on her gloves as Kakashi pulls his headband off revealing his sharigan. Naruto then heard an enemy lurking as when trees and rock were flying at them. Naruto made a barrier of rock come out of the ground as Kakashi told them there actual mission.

"Hey everyone listen up I know this isn't a part of the mission but now it is since look I have a scroll we have to deliver."

"So many people are after the scroll."

"Correct Naruto so we have to deliver this to another group who is waiting maybe 60 feet away from us to give to them."

"I see a delivery mission but that doesn't seem too hard."

"I know Sakura and Naruto why are you bleeding still?"

"Huh oh just wait the kyubii will heal it soon, see."

Naruto looked at the foxes seal to only see another seal on top. Shocked he tried to talk to the fox but only to hear his voice echo through his mind. Naruto began to freak out when Kakashi did some seals on Naruto. Naruto started to hack coughing holding his stomach. Sasuke was confused on what's going on other than knowing of Naruto's amazing healing abilities.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"I mean what you are talking about kyubii all of a sudden."

Naruto looked at Sasuke still holding his stomach in pain. Giving away his last coughs his wounds started healing. 'Crack' the barrier went where they saw a young girl chipping the rock away. The young girl was the same as the one the days before when they saw her drop some food. Naruto tries to close the barrier to only see her chipping more rock away.

"Hello is any one in there?"

Naruto ready to battle lets go of the barrier to only see many enemies dead on the ground. Team 7 was shocked stared at the young girl who disappeared. Then they traveled towards there destination to see the team that they have to deliver the scroll to was standing there waiting for them. Handing the scroll to the client they left to go back home.

"Ne, Naruto who do you think that girl was?"

"Huh, oh her I don't know Sakura."

"Hmmm, how odd that she can just break the rock so easily isn't it Naruto?"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei it is odd since there is no one but my family who can control earth plus I don't have a family member who is living right now."

"Naruto your family can control the Earth itself."

"Yeah Sasuke but it's on my mother's side who can control the Earth. Sort of like your sharigan being a blood line."

"I see but hold on what were you guys talking about the kyubii?"

"Sasuke you know the story over 15 years ago right about the fourth and the kyubii who attacked the village."

"Yeah but didn't the fourth kill him?"

"I hope he did but you can't just kill a demon just like that since it needs to balance the nature being good and bad."

"So what happened to the kyubii?"

"Well Sasuke-kun umm it was sealed inside a new born baby I think."

"Oh so who is that baby?"

"It was me Sasuke."

"So you are the container of the kyubii?"

"Yes so what will you do since you find out about my past?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke lost in his own thoughts on what to do with Naruto since he finds out that Naruto was treated as a monster. Naruto would walk forward ignoring what's behind him hoping that Sasuke won't hate him. When they arrived at the village Naruto was asleep being carried by Kakashi. They brought Naruto to the hospital seeing if his leg has recovered. When he was fully recovered they celebrated at Iruka's house where they saw Kakashi and him make out in front of the team. The team was disgusted as they ran outside starting to puke when they giggled.

Sakura and Naruto laughed together as Sasuke was left out sitting on the roof. Naruto would tell Sakura about all his adventures with Jiriya when they were traveling. Sakura smiled enjoying every last bit of the stories giggling or just smiling. Sakura called Sasuke to hang out and talk with them. Naruto would get up from his seat telling them that he will hang out with Iruka.

"I will be going inside okay."

"Aww, you're no fun Naruto just hang out with me and Sasuke just us teenagers."

"Yeah you should celebrate with someone your own age dobe."

"Fine I will stay so what do you want to talk about?"

"Sakura what do you think we should talk about?"

"Our hardships in life, which we can talk about…"

Naruto would sit quietly not saying a word as Sasuke did the same. Sakura would get up tapping their backs.

"Okay let me go first then Sasuke then Naruto okay."

"Sure…"

Sakura would smile as she sits back down again. Naruto made a rock barrier as Sasuke would make some fire. The three would sit near the fire in a triangle.

* * *

So what do you think now! Anyways I am going to upload chapter 13 soon! Anyways I warn you that I will make many different stories with hardships. Hope you enjoy them and let's see on my new story 'Education or Love' well Naruto is an orphan but later was raised up by Iruka. Iruka has a boyfriend named Kakashi who was Naruto's teacher. Sasuke is a normal kid who lives with his brother Itachi. A warning there is no kyubii in here our sharigan but there will be tons of yaoi! So please read and review! 


	13. Hardships

Chapter 13 Hardships

Sakura would start saying that when they tell a hardship that they can cry and they have to accept it like a family. Also when they tell a hardship that they have to throw a stick in the fire representing that each stick is them and the fire would bond them. Naruto would just agree along with Sasuke as they stared at Sakura who started her story.

"Well let's see I don't have as much hardships as you guys but I did have a hardship."

"What kind of hardship was it?"

"Well Naruto a hardship that is sort of equal to some others but mine is to see our team separated that is my one and only hardship."

Naruto and Sasuke saw that Sakura was crying but didn't know what to do. Sakura threw a stick into the fire saying that she was done with hers. Sasuke then got up to grab some sticks since he had many hardships too.

"Well hard to explain but I lost my family and lived for an orphan. As well as being back and away from Konoha seeing glares that was not there in the first place. Also to find out that those friends I had before are not my friends anymore."

Sasuke was finished throwing many sticks into the fire making it blast more flames. Naruto got up from his seat and got twice as much as Sasuke's number of sticks. He sat down thinking of which order will it be as he began to speak.

"Well I guess you know about me and the kyubii right well that's one of them. Another reason is being hated by the villagers when I am supposed to be known as a hero to this village. Then growing up without knowing what a family was like and becoming an orphan. To be known as an idiot instead of being a normal person and to be murdered every day just because the thing that resided within you killed everyone. Then a friend, who killed you, betrayed you. You try to move on with these situations but in the end you can't."

Naruto threw his sticks to only see his teammates faces grow into concern. He didn't want anyone's pity but he wanted to be comforted by them. He stood up when Sasuke grabbed his arm pulling him close. Naruto would begin to cry in Sasuke's arms as Sasuke held him close. Sakura came by their side to hug her teammates caressing Naruto's hair. Muffled sounds would come from the blonde as he would sob harder.

* * *

So here is a lovely sad and awing chapter I guess… Anyways hope you enjoy! This chapter was a lot easier to write about well I know it was short but my chapters will be short and yes I know some people want it to be Sasunaru but it will be later! Just be patient and review! 


	14. Hardships part 2

Chapter 14 Hardships part 2

The team was still holding each other when they saw the younger stop crying they smiled. Sakura lets go of the two as she breaks the rock do that they can be outside as she heard the rock closed.

"Sakura lets stay here for a while."

"Naruto but I'm hungry."

"I already brought food with us."

Naruto opened a hole revealing a big basket outside. He pulled the basket open showing some exquisite food putting out some plates. He hands Sasuke and Sakura some plate full of food as he grabbed some for himself when Sasuke asked some questions.

"Oi, Naruto and Sakura how were life when I was gone?"

"Umm, Sasuke-kun life was not much fun anymore since you left. It was very lonely right Naruto."

Naruto looked at the fire being finished with his own food. He remembered how it was when Sasuke left Konoha. Team 7 was separated when Sasuke left.

-------------------Flashback------------

_Naruto came back from a defeated mission. He was in the hospital in recovery due to his legs could barley move. Shikamaru opened the door to only see a very depressed blonde in his hospital bed holding a headband in his hands. Naruto would just stare at it with no emotions. He heard a small cough only to see Shikamaru standing besides him._

"_Heh, so you couldn't get that bastard back?"_

"_Yeah, I guess I was too weak but maybe I will bring him back next time when my wounds are all healed."_

'_Creak' the door went only to show a pink haired kunochi with face showing concern. Naruto looked away disgusted at himself that he couldn't be able to save Sasuke. Sakura walked to the window aimlessly as Shikamaru began to shout out._

"_Look at you Naruto you look like a mummy with all those bandages."_

"_Sakura, Naruto was trying his hardest to bring Sasuke back!"_

"_Sakura-chan, gomen, that I couldn't bring Sasuke back. But I will always keep my promise and I will never back down since that's my ninja way!"_

"_What are you apologizing for since look it's a beautiful day today. Let me show by opening up the curtains. Oh, look a beautiful sunlight!"_

_Naruto clutched the bed sheets crying silently to him. Shikamaru would usually say that this is troublesome as he walked away. The door opened again as Shikamaru left and Tsunade walked in. She felt the presence of the room being unstable as she began to speak._

"_Ma, look at you two looking so gloomy at a splendid day. Naruto heal those wounds and I will treat you to some ramen, ne?"_

_Naruto soon gave a small smile when he looked at Sakura who seem to slowly smile as well. The two ladies left the room so that Naruto can recover. Naruto slowly let himself fall into a restless sleep. Closing his eyes he saw Sasuke's image as his image slowly turned dark. Dreaming of seeing Sasuke ran before him when Naruto tried to catch his hand but he was going farther away._

_----------End of recovery-------_

_Naruto was going back home again. Tsunade told him that he should rest first and then go back to missions again. Naruto was bored so he then cleaned his apartment till it was spotless. His house was tidy and empty like his heart. He then walked out again to breathe in the spring breeze. _

_Going back inside his home he heard someone coming through his room. He opened his room to only see his sensei there with a basket full of fruits. Naruto thanked Kakashi as he held the basket of fruits. Kakashi told him to get a goods night rest and to meet Tsunade tomorrow. Naruto nodded accepting his requests setting the fruits down on the kitchen table after Kakashi disappeared in smoke._

_Naruto took a goods night rest only to see him alone again. He remembered that he was supposed to be at the Hokage's office that day. Eating some breakfast he dressed himself up to go to the Hokage's place. In the Hokage's place he saw Sakura and Kakashi as well as Jiriya with Tsunade. They were all waiting for him as Tsunade began her announcement._

"_Well since your teammate is here I will make sure you two will be trained efficiently. Naruto you will be training with Jiriya for two years starting tomorrow. Sakura you will be training with me for the same time as Naruto two years. Both of you will be skilled shinobis after these many years and then I will make sure you two will get missions to save your beloved comrade. You two got that?"_

"_We understand!"_

_Sakura and Naruto stands firmly holding the right hand to so a salute. Kakashi was glad that they will be taken care of by the Sannins themselves when the door busted open making everyone surprised. It was Iruka who was also surprised to see his old students. Tsunade explained everything to Iruka who began to shout._

"_Why Hokage-sama they should be trained here?! It's too dangerous to be outside of Konoha especially with Naruto."_

"_Iruka-sensei doesn't worry about me since I am not a kid anymore but a ninja!'_

"_But Naruto how about if the atsu—"_

"_Iruka stop this nonsense since Naruto is not a baby anymore so you shouldn't worry too much. Plus Jiriya will be there to take care of him now!"_

_Iruka looked away with tears in his face. He was too worried about Naruto since he has the kyubii inside of him. He made a fist but looked forward as he begins to walk closer to Naruto grabbing his head._

"_Naruto make sure you come back safe and sound."_

"_I will Iruka-sensei since this is Uzumaki Naruto who you're talking to!"_

_Iruka grew a smile on his face as he grabbed Naruto holding him close. Naruto would just blush as Iruka held him tighter than ever not letting him go. Naruto would just smile hugging Iruka back when on the next day Naruto and Jiriya left for two years._

_----------Two years later----------_

_Naruto was back in Konoha where everyone greeted him. Then later on they saw Atsuki in one of their missions. Naruto and his team killed one of the Atsuki as they tried to finish their missions. Every since that time everyone would be disgusted if they heard how great Sasuke was. Naruto would have many assaults hearing Sakura talk about Sasuke._

_--------Reality--------------_

Naruto shot his back open realizing that Sasuke asked a question how life was like. Sakura explained it all to Sasuke and Sasuke listen waiting for Naruto's turn to tell how his life was like when he left. Sakura was then finished with her story as she began to stand up trying to make the fire lit up more. She stood up to see Naruto gloomy she rubbed his head.

"What's wrong Naruto since you are all gloomy right now?"

"Oh, it's nothing I just remembered the times before."

"Oi, dobe are you okay?"

Naruto looked up as he sighed and began to tell his side of what happened.

"Oh, it's nothing anyways when you were gone well things were kind of a bit quieter. Things were a lot slower as time went on when you were gone. The team was separated than ever before and we had to do our own individual missions. Then after coming back from training I was stronger but actually one thing was different, very different. Well that was life when you were gone from Konoha."

Naruto then lets go o his barrier leaving to go to back to Iruka's house. Dusting himself off him helped Sakura up as they left. Sasuke followed along when they saw the grownups being drunk dancing around. Ignoring the grownups the teens went their own separate ways to their own homes. Naruto entered his home shutting the door behind him.

He remembered that he was living with Sasuke when he saw Sasuke standing behind him. The next day came to pass as everyone was asleep from the party last night. Sasuke woke up making some breakfast. Naruto woke up minutes later to see Sasuke cooking breakfast as he sat himself down. Sasuke then ate with Naruto when the door bell rang.

"Yo…"

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hokage wants us to be in the office right after your business."

"Both of us…"

"Yes you and Naruto come to the Hokage office."

Sasuke accepted telling Naruto who was practically dressing up already. Sasuke then dressed up leaving with Naruto as he closes the door. They were at the Hokage's office in less than a minute as they seeped themselves in. Sakura and the rest of team 7 were there along with Jiriya and Tsunade. Tsunade took out a file placing it on the table as she began.

"Well from your mission I heard about a suspicious girl. Well I looked through the files and here it is."

She opened the folder showing it to everyone. Sasuke and Naruto were reading off of the papers as Tsunade explained.

"Well from these files she is an ordinary villager. However she isn't from this village she came from the Iwagakure village. Her name is Aqua but that's most of the information I can get and let's see. She is about 2 years older than you Naruto but the surprising thing is who she is actually. Jiriya here will explain it to you especially you Naruto."

"Anyways from Tsunade's information she is from the Iwagakure village. Naruto you better listen closely but you still do have a relative left."

"What for real, you are just kidding right?!"

"Naruto I am not kidding but this is your sister we are talking about."

"What I have a sister!?"

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew inside the room revealing a masked figure. Her hair was bright yellow as her hair flowed like the leaves. A sword was at her back longer than she was. Taking off her mask she revealed solemn blue eyes. She threw her mask away as she reappeared closer to Naruto's side.

* * *

Hehe so what do you think well I am almost done with the beginning. I'll give you a heads up that there will be a character death so hope you enjoy! Anyways the 'Education or Love' story is going to start early than expected so read till your hearts content! The story will be coming out this winter break! Oh, almost forgot so if you have any questions regarding this story just say it in your reviews. So read and review! 


	15. Relatives

Chapter 15 Relatives

Everyone stared at the figure that was standing beside Naruto. Her eyes showed no emotion. Her face was pale and her hair was flying away. She turned to face the others as she paused and smiled. Sticking out her tongue she giggled and introduced herself.

"Hello everyone I am Aqua Uzumaki! I came from Iwagakure just a few years ago. I guess when like two years ago but only on a mission. I am Naruto's older sister and heir to the Namizake and Uzumaki clans. But I only came here to see my brother and I guess just hang out for another week. After that who knows I will be wandering somewhere outside of Konoha. So you got any questions?"

"Ne, is oka-san still alive?"

"Nope…"

Naruto looked away noticing his sister didn't give any sign of sadness. Aqua looked down grabbing the kitsune's head scrubbing it.

"I also forgot one thing is that I am partially blind right now."

Naruto's head shot up hearing his sisters' words. Aqua would just smile as she walked forward.

"Ne, ane-san how did you become blind?"

"Well let's say that many things have happened when I have traveled. Oh yeah how old are you now?"

"I am only 14 years old but I am turning 15 this year."

"I see well then I guess it's time for me to leave then."

"But why though?"

"Let's say it has something to do with your age and don't worry I will be back someday."

Naruto looked up at his sister begins to walk away disappearing in the shadows of night. Sasuke saw Naruto crying as he held him close. Sakura stood there looking at her master as she gave a sigh. Tsunade held her head up with her fists hoping that Naruto's family will be reunited. Naruto would look up and snuggle in Sasuke's arms crying silently to him.

"Well then I guess that solves your problems so get some rest."

"Naruto you stay here."

Jiriya demanded as he told everyone else to leave except Naruto. Naruto was confused on what's going on as he sat on the small couch. Jiriya told him that it was something about his family that is why Aqua left.

"Naruto you are turning 15 rights."

"Yes Erosennnin but what does that have to do with anything."

"Naruto in the Uzumaki family which is your mother's side well you have important business to take care of."

"Well what is it? "

"You have to go back home to the Iwagakure and meet your family."

"I have relatives left?"

"No but your sister has done the ritual and knows how it goes."

"So I have to go to Iwagakure."

"Yes you have to."

"Why can't we do it here?"

A shadow appeared in the window playing a harmonica. It was Aqua who was there playing a solemn melody. Her dress was blown by the window as she played the melodies faster. Naruto looked around noticing the scene has changed. It didn't look like the Hokage's office anymore but the Iwagakure's village.

"Time to start the ritual."

* * *

So what do you think? Well just read and review! 


	16. Rituals

Chapter 16 Rituals

Aqua made many summonsing as Naruto would stare around. His sister was done playing the Harmonics when he softly touches the ground. Jiriya stood there suddenly disappearing in the dust. Aqua got up walking towards Naruto seeing that he was frightened. Her dress suddenly changed in to a violet color as she explained on what's going on.

"Ototo this happens in the Uzumaki family when you turn 15. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl. It's just to test out if you can handle a fight by a family. Being that I am your only family member you have to fight me. Rule 1 is that you can use anything other than rasegan and other powerful moves like that consisting of using large amounts of chakara to attack the foe. Other than that everything is allowed. Once I say its over and you are still standing then I take my leave. I will explain if you survive the test on why you are doing this."

Aqua puts her fighting stance when her legs were wide apart and she was on a side way position facing Naruto. Naruto took out a kunai lunging towards Aqua. He threw the kunai when he started kicking and punching Aqua. Aqua would dodge all of the moves landing a kick at Naruto. He flew backwards as blood trickled down his lips.

"Hmph that's all you got."

Naruto hissed as he tried again dodging Aqua's kick jumping backwards. Landing on the ground he went down slowly. Aqua was astonished when she sensed that he went underground. Feeling a presence behind her she kicked as Naruto dodged. She did another summoning as she tapped the ground slowly.

"Iwayadokuzushi-Rock barrier…"

Then large amounts of rock covered Naruto seeing that they may fall at any given moment. Aqua calmed down when she slowly went underground as well. She reappeared behind Naruto when the rocks slowly fell on top of them. Aqua being a well known Iwanin dodged the rocks as Naruto fell on the bottom. His body being crushed from the weight with only his bottom part of his body was stuck underneath the rock. Struggling to get free his sister gave another melody.

"We are now finish and you pass."

Naruto felt relieved that his sister didn't kill him like the other villagers. Aqua had her bangs covering her eyes when she moved them away. Her eyes were as pale as Naruto's when she got up closer. The scene was back inside the Hokage's office where Jiriya was standing in his same spot asleep. Aqua then started to speak up.

"Well Ototo I will take my leave and for as of the test umm usual ritual. This means that you are a well trained Uzumaki like me. I will be out there watching you but I will mostly travel and who knows we might meet again. Also I love you Ototo and you have many people who can help you through your struggles. So see you next time I guess."

Aqua smiled turning away leaving the room with a gust of air. Naruto smiled as well when Jiriya woke up checking where his Naruto's sister went. Naruto got up from his spot explaining that they did the ritual and that Aqua has left. Naruto exited the room entering the Uchiha's home where Sasuke ate some chips while watching TV. Naruto ran up the stairs as he fell upon his bed where he saw a figure in the trees.

The figure was Aqua who smiled and then disappears again. He brother was fast asleep in his bed. She looked back and whispered.

"See you next time Ototo and I love you."

Aqua disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Well what do you think right now well read and review!! 


	17. Regrets

Chapter 17 Regrets

Sasuke saw Naruto enter his own room as he stuffed himself with chips. Naruto immediately fell asleep on his bed when Sasuke shuts the door. It was still the month of May but it's bound to be June soon. He was going to have a birthday party soon with Team 7 only. He got to his bed when he closed his eyes going to sleep. He dreamt of when he was in a cold shallow area.

'Where am I?'

The area was dark and eerie as he began to move forward. He saw people giggling in the background in either side. He also saw the rookie 9 talking or even gossiping about how life was. Sakura and Ino would look at a picture making snorts and laughs. Shikamaru was in the BBQ with Chouji who stuffed his mouth making a conversation with Shikamaru who would do his usual 'troublesome' speech.

Kakashi was in love with Iruka hugging him making the dolphin blush. Team 8, were walking down the road giggling or even cracking up a bit. Neji was training with his teammates improving his fighting style as Lee would burst in excitement when they trained. Ten-Ten polished her weapons jumping down besides Neji where she watched the spars between her teammates. Jiriya and Tsunade were in a bar laughing and drinking sake while talking about their life.

Gaara hanged out with his siblings trying to get loved by them seeing how life can be. Gradually he would smile a bit when his adopted brother and sister smiled. The last picture he saw stopped him dead in his tracks gazing upon Naruto who was on his bed. He looked alone holding a small picture in his hands. Recognizing that picture was him and Sasuke smiling as Naruto did a peace sign.

A small tear fell from Naruto's face gazing at the picture. The last drop landed on Sasuke's face where everything went dark again. Sasuke stood confused on what's going on as he ran forward. Suddenly he saw a corpse in front of him in the ground with a pool of blood around him. Sasuke went closer pulling the body upwards to reveal its face. It's Naruto who was the corpse with glassy eyes staring into space.

The wound was horrible and a chest wound was bid enough to see. His heart wasn't in his body like it's supposed too but instead a small glass heart was replaced. Sasuke puts his hand inside Naruto's cold body as he grabbed the heart. It was transparent that you could see the other side. Something grasped his arm when glassy blue eyes stared at Sasuke. Sasuke screamed dropping the glass heart shattering it to many pieces.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Sasuke jolted from his bed to see his own room. 'It was a dream,' Sasuke reluctantly said. His body sweaty from the nightmare as he got up to see Naruto. The boy was calmly asleep on his bed making his back face the door. Sasuke closed the door to check the time was only 2o'clock in the morning. 'Man it's still too early,' Sasuke rubbed his head as he tried to sleep. Closing his eyes he rested for the rest of the night.

----------------Morning---------------

Sasuke asleep as morning kicked in from his window. The alarm clock rang only to be crushed by Sasuke. The clock was in pieces as he got up from his bed to go to the bathroom. He wasn't a morning person scratching the back of his head giving away a large yawn. Brushing his teeth he recalled the dream setting his brush back in its container.

He went to take a shower washing off the sweat he received from dreaming last night. He washed his pale skin letting himself cool off. The water was warm when it turned cold. Turning the tap off on his shower he dried himself off letting out a 'ha' from his lips. Sasuke dressed up in khaki pants with a black t-shirt that once belonged to his dead brother Itachi.

Checking the time was only 6 A.M he made some breakfast. 'Kakashi would come around noon plus Sakura comes at nine so I guess I am up a bit too early,' Sasuke thought frying some eggs for him and Naruto. Naruto was still in his room asleep. He was too tired from his family ritual when he fell over off his bed. Hearing a bang from Naruto's room Sasuke flew up stairs to see what had just happened.

Naruto was on the floor still snoozing as his behind was sticking up. This position made Sasuke crack up falling backwards laughing out loud when he heard Naruto grunt. Naruto still grunted getting up from his position scratching the back of his head. Sasuke got up and left Naruto there who moved towards the bathroom brushing his teeth. In the kitchen Sasuke cooked a home-style breakfast with pancakes and waffles.

"Good morning Sasuke…"

"Good morning Naruto…"

Both sat on the table eating in a polite manner stuffing their stomachs till they were full. Naruto was first to finish washing his plate silently walking to his bedroom to change. Dressing up he wore some black pants with a fishnet shirt underneath a dark black tee. His combat boots were on putting his pouch and wallet on his pants. Stepping out of his bedroom he saw Sasuke telling him to go to the bridge.

Sasuke cleaned up the table walking right behind Naruto sealing the door behind him. Finally appearing at the bridge Naruto leaned against the railing waiting for time to pass as he went to sleep. Sasuke too leaned against a tree sitting upon a tree branch going to sleep. The bridge was silent as they went to sleep when a feminine voice came screaming to them. It was Sakura who was running to them. Naruto still snoozed as Sasuke woke up.

"Naruto, Sasuke!"

Sakura hollered waving her hand side to side. She saw that Naruto was asleep so she tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto woke up with a startle looking around to only see Sakura there standing in front of him. They stayed there for hours just the three of them. Sakura wore a red skirt and a pink tee with white long boots. Her hair flowed in the wind as it was down not being tied up. All three of them wore their headbands on there necks making there bangs cover up there foreheads.

"Yo…"

"Kakashi your late!"

"Ma well I was walking down the street helping an old…"

"Liar!"

Kakashi would stand there doing is flashy entrance as Naruto would ask there missions. Kakashi sighed saying that it was to help deliver a message to another team like they did before. Sasuke snorted as Sakura and Naruto would nod knowing that they have to finish the mission regarding no matter how easy it was. Naruto sighed putting his hands behind his head leading the group outside of the village. Kakashi showed them the scroll they have to deliver.

"Well then let's go…"

All of them agreed as they set foot outside of the village landing within the forest. Naruto stood his ground as everyone was hiding in the trees looking for any trespassers that might want to get the scroll.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Naruto collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Bwahahaha! A beautiful cliffhanger I presume but please read and review! 


	18. regret part 2

Chapter 18 Regrets part 2

Sasuke jumped through the trees hearing a scream from nearby. Tracking down the voice he heard it more loudly and recognized that it was Naruto's. Rushing to where Naruto was he saw a nearby enemy throw a kunai to him. Dodging the blade it cuts through his arm making a small scratch. Angry he saw the enemy doing his signature move which was a 'katon gyokako no jutsu' frying the foe away. Standing up he continued his search for Naruto only to see Sakura in danger.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked at him when the enemy was in close range. Sakura punched the ground causing a mini earthquake. Sasuke looked at her and thought 'man she grew.' Sasuke was on her side asking her if she can take care of his wound. Both heard another scream from Naruto calling out there names. Jumping up in the trees they speed up to see Naruto on the ground.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke screamed when he used his sharigan to spot an enemy on top of Naruto. Sakura landed a few feet from Naruto's body only to be kicked away. Sasuke looked in shock as the enemy came in front of him trying to land a punch on him. Sasuke dodged by jumping backwards kicking the enemy in the face. The foe collapsed on the ground unconscious as Sasuke sat besides the enemy trying to get a hold of Naruto. The sword was visible as it stabbed Naruto's chest.

"Naruto!!"

Naruto was wide eyed to see Sasuke there screaming his name. The sword was pulled out to reveal blood drops from the blade. Naruto coughed out blood to find out that his body was pinned to the ground. Sasuke grabbed Naruto only to get the sword on his shoulder. Naruto's eyes were turning pale by the minute as his hand went up to get hold of Sasuke.

"Sasuke please help me."

His hand fell on the ground with his head on his side.

"Naruto are you there? Please Naruto answer me are you there?"

Sasuke grabbed the kitsune to see that around his area the enemies were all defeated by their sensei. He grabbed Sasuke telling him that they completed there jobs and that Naruto will be okay.

---------------Konoha Hospital--------------

Team 7 has arrived to bring an injured patient in to emergency care. Sasuke and Sakura were in the waiting room with bandage bodies. Sakura was alright only to survive minor injuries. Sasuke too survived with minor injuries as his arm was bandage. Kakashi stood next to them waiting on what's going on with Naruto.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei will Naruto be alright?"

"I don't know Sakura let's hope that he will."

Sasuke faced down held a small can of juice provided by the hospital crying. Sakura looked around staring at the clock since it has been 2 hours since they brought Naruto there. Finally a doctor rushed to where they stayed as he exclaimed.

"You're team 7 rights!"

"Yes but what is Naruto's condition?"

"He survived!"

Kakashi sensed the shocked face produced by his other students. Sasuke accidentally dropped his juice spilling it on the floor when he yelled.

"Can we see Naruto right now?!"

"Yes Uchiha-sama you can see him but be conscious on what you see. Since Naruto is right now in a coma."

The specialist led them to Naruto's room seeing an IV placed on his arm. An oxygen mask placed in his nostrils to help him breathe. His face pale from losing so much blood. Sasuke stroke his lovers' hair lovingly when small tears fell from his face. Kakashi looks away and Sakura would sniffle besides Sasuke.

"Usurantonkachi, please wake up."

Sasuke hid his face on Naruto's sheet crying loudly as water droplets fell from his face. Sakura too would do the same clutching the sheets as she too had droplets fall from his face. The doctor told them that one person should stay and watch Naruto since he might wake up. Kakashi explained that he can't watch Naruto as well as Sakura and Iruka. Sasuke then offered himself pulling a stool near Naruto's bed.

"Okay then Uchiha-sama I will ask a nurse to gets you a bed to sleep on."

"Thank you doctor."

Akito, the doctor nodded and left the room ordering the nurses to bring a bed to Naruto's room. Kakashi helped Sakura get up waving to Sasuke saying good night as they exit. Sasuke kept on looking at Naruto as he was crying to himself. Naruto felt very cold on Sasuke's hands when a machine went beep. Sasuke scared shouted for a doctor to save Naruto which the machine was beeping a lot.

Nurses came inside the room trying all they could to save Naruto and they finally saved him. Sasuke felt relived that his love is still alive from the sudden beeps from the heart meter. Sasuke entered the room sitting upon a stool soon to sleep next to Naruto.

"Naruto please wake up."

* * *

So here is the next chapter of the series! Please review and thanks for enjoying this chappy!! 


	19. Awaken

Chapter 19 Awaken

Sasuke was asleep next to Naruto's bed to only see his dobe still asleep. Sasuke felt guilty as he tried to shake Naruto to wake up but to no avail nothing happened. Sasuke stood up from his seat to wash his face. He saw the mirror and tried to smile but his face had a large frown. 'If I were just a second earlier or if I was there with Naruto he wouldn't be this way.' Sasuke had a flow of tears flowing from his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes who is it?"

"Sasuke-kun are you there it's me Sakura."

Sasuke wipes his face from a provided hospital towel going to the door. Sliding the door open he saw the pink hair kunochi in front of him with a white lily in her hand. Sasuke allowed her in as he slides the door to a close. Sakura saw a small vase inside a cabinet pulling it out and moved inside the bathroom. Running some water she poured it inside the flower container as she applied the lilies inside.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun do you think Naruto will wake up?"

"I hope so Sakura…"

Sakura kneeled beside Sasuke who sat near Naruto who had a bit of color back to his face. Placing her hand on Naruto's face, she mourned for her small youngest teammate. Sasuke unlaced the curtains to show a bright morning light come through the windows sitting back on the stool. Days would pass and weeks as well but still no sign from Naruto's presence in the whole village. Some friends were worried on what happened to the young blond as they visited the boy.

-----------Team 8-------

They were sitting and hanging out near a tree. Shino and Hinata were waiting for Kiba. Hinata was bored kicking some rocks around the place since she wasn't the shy girl we used to know. Hinata came out of her shell since how Naruto would begin to socialize with her. Shino talked a bit more with the group instead of being the silent type of the whole crew.

"Man I am so bored aren't you Shino?"

Shino nods in acceptance when he saw Kiba on top of Akamaru running towards there way. Kiba softly landed on the floor kissing Hinata on the cheek making her blush slightly. Shino shook his hand to show each other respect after that they turned away. Hinata would laugh as Kiba talks about Naruto.

"Hinata, Shino I heard that Naruto is in the hospital from Shikamaru."

"What for real?!"

"Yes Hinata and do you want to visit after our mission since I invited everyone else. All of them agreed after they were done with there duties."

Hinata accepts the offer and so did Shino as they waited for their sensei to tell them there mission. Kurenai their teacher pops up behind them with her illusionary technique giving a solemn greeting.

"Hey Team 8 so how are you doing?"

"We're fine thank you sensei."

"Okay that's good to hear I guess since the village has been quiet lately."

"Is Naruto-kun really in the hospital sensei?"

"Yes Hinata he is in the hospital but he is in a coma right now."

"What happened to him?"

"Well that's what I came here to tell you. Since in a mission an enemy stabbed Naruto in the chest causing a fatal wound and he has lost a lot of blood."

Hinata grew in frustration clenching a fist in her pocket. Kiba looks away in anger as well like Shino who covered his face. Kurenai told them that they had no mission to do that day. Kurenai disappeared with her genjutsu as the rest of Team 8 would discuss.

"Well what should we do right now?"

"How about we go visit Naruto-kun?"

"No Hinata it is still too early right now how about in the afternoon?"

"Sure lets go train until maybe 1 o'clock."

"ROGER!"

The team went to the training grounds training as hard as ever.

----------------Hospital---------------

It was past breakfast hour and Sakura already left to take care of some duties with the Hokage. Sasuke looked at the clock and back at Naruto who has been asleep for 2 months straight. Sasuke been told that he had to get ready for the chunnin exam where the Hokage will set him up to the same rank as his teammates. Sasuke would train on some days and after that he well goes to visit Naruto. Sasuke would caress his teammates face when he would cry.

"Wake up Naruto just please wake up."

Sasuke would start sobbing hold the blonde's hand up clutching in his hands since before numerous times the machine would go to a sudden beep. They were about to lose Naruto so many times in those months. Next thing you know it the door slides open revealing the rest of the rookie 9 except Sakura. Sasuke looked up as he lets go of Naruto's hand moving away to a corner. Gathering around the kitsune they mourned and hoped that he will wake up soon. Hinata gave a glare at Sasuke when she came up to him grabbing his shirt pulling him up.

"What happened to Naruto-kun?"

Her eyes had her byakkugan activated staring closely at the Uchiha with a killing intent.

"I didn't do anything since we were attacked by enemy ninja's that I couldn't get after him in time."

Hinata slammed against the hospital wall making a large crash which shook everyone. Sasuke looked away when Hinata saw tears coming from his eyes as she lowered him. Backing away she was shocked to see the snobby Uchiha crying right in front of them.

"Why are you crying since how I remembered you never cried?"

Ino asked pointing at Sasuke with a questionable face as everyone asked the same.

Sasuke looked forward as he answered them.

"Well let's say that I have been going through worse than you guys especially on how you greet me when I came back!"

Everyone was stunned since Sasuke never shown any emotion to each one of them. Hinata looked away as she told everyone that visiting hours will be over soon. Sasuke saw his old friends leave the room which he used to call them friends. Sasuke sat back on his seat grasping his comrade's hand between his fists. Sasuke asked Naruto the same question which was.

"Naruto please wake up."

---------------------Morning---------------------

"Mmmm"

Naruto groaned as his eyes were still closed. Sasuke was on the side suddenly feeling a twitch in Naruto's hand. Jolting up awake he saw the kitsune moan waking up slowly opening his eyes lids.

"Naruto are you okay?!"

Sasuke screamed letting go of Naruto's hand running out shouting that Naruto was awake. Naruto groaned seeing the light for such a long time. Sasuke came to his bed letting doctors and specialist run inside the room to check on Naruto as soon as they left Sasuke rushed in the room. Tears in his eyes as he hugged Naruto crying loudly.

"Naruto you're awake and I am so happy."

Naruto looked around to see the hospital room with bright sunlight and a gush of wind coming in the window. Sasuke still held Naruto crying tears of joy making Naruto's hospital gown wet. Sasuke lets Naruto lay back on his bed as he wipes his face with his red long sleeve. Sasuke asked Naruto if he was hungry but Naruto gave a 'no'. Suddenly the door busted open showing 2 people who were Iruka and Sakura.

Iruka hugged Naruto as his face was full of tears like when Mizuki attacked them before. Naruto gave a smile since his voice was too hoarse for them to even understand. Sakura came at the other side of Naruto giving him a hug while placing him back on his white cushioned bed. Naruto smiled again coughing so much when a doctor came in to give an inspection on Naruto. Everyone left the room when the doctor examined him checking his temperature and how bad was his condition.

"Okay Uzumaki-san by the end of this week you can be checked out but you have to keep low on whatever you ate before. The IV will be taken off from you tomorrow and nurses will be here to help you with whatever you need. However, you have to know how to move your legs again but that will be probably only just a few days. But your voice will come back shortly after you take a nice long rest. Let's see what else your temperature is slight fevers so don't get yourself too much stress including on how your condition stands and well good day to you."

The doctor left the room explaining it to everyone else as Naruto closed his eyes to take a nap. Iruka told Sasuke that he should rest at home and that he will be watching Naruto. Sasuke nodded and Sakura went with him as Iruka whispered.

"Naruto you have awakened."

* * *

Mizu99-Well here is the next chapter and hope you have enjoyed! 

Naruto-Who are you talking too?

Mizu99-Oh the readers who are reading my story!

Naruto-Well I don't see anyone here at the moment.

Mizu99-(punches Naruto)

Naruto-Oi I'm an injured patient here!

Mizu99-Well then rest and be quiet!

Naruto-Fine and oh please review since she won't put up a new chapter if you don't review!

Mizu99-Man I am going to get you back and oh here is Sasuke!

Sasuke-Total Idiots…

Mizu99 and Naruto-What did you say!?

Sasuke-Nothing I swear and 'ahem' please review!


	20. Awaken Part 2

Mizu99- Well here is the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for!

Naruto- Would you always talk to the air or what.

Mizu99-I thought you were resting.

Naruto- I was till I here you talking.

Mizu99-Well I do not own Naruto and characters. They all belong to Masashi Kimimoto!

Naruto-Just enjoy and review later on.

Chapter 20 Awaken Part 2

Naruto was still asleep as Iruka gave a tired yawn. The time was still too early for him to go back to the academy. Stretching himself he washed his face inside the bathroom wiping his face with a new white towel. 'Knock' the door went and Iruka opened the door to see who it was and it was a nurse named Miki. She brought Naruto's breakfast and was ready to take off Naruto's IV. Iruka lets her in as she placed the food on the table and slowly takes off the IV. Naruto moaned in pain and woke up to see her take it off fussing around. Iruka held him down and finally the IV was gone.

"Well that wasn't so bad and here is your breakfast."

The nurse walked away and Iruka grabbed Naruto's food feeding it to Naruto. Naruto ate the food regardless if it didn't satisfy his taste. After finishing the food Iruka wiped his face and opened the curtains to reveal a nice morning light. Naruto slowly sat up feeling his chest was still in pain and Iruka noticed the young boy's actions as he helped him up. Naruto thanked Iruka who said that he had to go to the academy to teach the younger ones. Naruto excused him as he looked out the window thinking to him and talking to the Kyubii.

"Hey Kyubii are you there?"

"**Yeah Kit and what do you want?"**

"I am just wondering why you didn't heal me quickly as much."

"**Hmph just that well let's see. I did heal you but it was the major wound that took some time plus I can't do anything if you are asleep and you have been out for three months already."**

"I was out for three months since May!"

"**Yup you have been out and that makes this month well August. So that means that boy Sasuke's birthday has passed and you have not attended the party they were celebrating."**

"Man I wanted to attend the party but you can't blame me if I was in coma."

"**Also I forgot to mention that you're so called friends Hinata and them kind of trash talked Sasuke."**

"Well I can't blame them though…"

"**Yeah but if this keeps up next thing you know it will break something inside of Sasuke. You don't want him to be like you right that you're heart is in pieces right? Sasuke has already snapped because of it so you better work it out with you're buddies."**

"Yeah okay I will but how do I?"

"**Just say that Sasuke isn't the same type as he was before and that he came back to have forgiveness not trash talk okay. Plus I need to sleep so good-night."**

"Yeah okay thanks Kyubii."

Naruto was back into reality when the door opened seeing the rest of the rookie 9 who came by to visit. Hinata saw that Naruto was awake rushed to his side as well as the others did the same. Naruto greeted all of them when Hinata asked him a question.

"Naruto who did this to you?"

"It was an enemy ninja…"

"No I don't think so maybe Sasuke did this to you…"

"No Hinata he didn't do this to me since he came over to help me but it was too late."

"But isn't he a traitor so he must have done it."

"Hinata he is not a traitor that he thought he would be besides after I got stabbed he was on top of me to protect me from the next blow so please forgive him Hinata."

Hinata was shocked that her old crush forgave Sasuke who she thought was a traitor. Everyone looked at Hinata who signed them that they should leave and make Naruto rest. Leaving the room Hinata shuts the door leaving Naruto alone staring at the door when he went back to sleep since he just wants to sleep. 'Creak, the window went revealing a masked figure who was Aqua. Aqua came to check her brother angered that her brother was injured she disappeared trying to find who it was.

--------------------Afternoon----------------------

Sasuke came by to visit Naruto seeing that he is still taking a nap and he woke up the kitsune. Naruto woke up to see his betrayed love right in front of him telling him that he had to go through therapy so that he can walk again. Naruto sat up and was assisted by Sasuke to the therapy room where doctors and many others helped Naruto's handicap. The days passed and Naruto was checked out of the hospital making everyone meaning Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura along with Kakashi celebrate. They all celebrated at Sasuke's house where there were tones of food including a box full of sake.

"Lalalalalala!"

Kakashi sang where they saw him dance like a drunken man holding Iruka in his arms who was dangling everywhere singing the same thing. Team 7 giggled as they gone upstairs carrying Naruto. Inside another guestroom where there was a phone they thought that they should prank call people. Sasuke just huffed and Sakura dialed the phone numbers.

"Ne what else had happened since I was out."

"Well Naruto you were asleep and we celebrated Sasuke-kun's birthday last month! As well as oh yeah your birthday is this October right?"

"Yeah and how did you know?"

"Well since you have told us about the kyubii well that's how we got the answer dobe."

"What you call me?!"

Sakura laughed remembering the olden days when Sasuke would call Naruto names and so did Naruto. Naruto looks away and stares at the window as Sasuke and Sakura talked to each other. He opened the door looking at the balcony seeing a child younger than him was being carried on his father's shoulder and holding his mother's hand up high. Naruto felt pain in his chest seeing the three walk down the road.

"Daddy can we play tomorrow at the park?"

"Sure lets play along with mommy okay."

"Yeah mommy is you coming too?"

"Yes sweetie now let's plays at home and eats some dinner."

"Yeah and daddy what do you think mommy will cook?"

"Oh I will cook you favorites for you and daddy."

"Yeah!"

The father puts his child down and starts running grabbing his wife's hand. They all laughed as the speed down the road disappearing in the night. Naruto looks at them hearing there conversation as tears slid down his face. He couldn't take it anymore seeing a family or even parents with a child. His sister watching from the distance had no tears what so ever coming out of her eyes.

She was emotionless since she left the village in the Rock Country. The only emotions she can show are anger, laughter and many others but there was no such thing as sad in her category. Her eyes would always show no tears or sadness since she lost her old friend before. Ever since she turned 5 she knew she had no family members left she was an orphan who trained recklessly and became a ninja at age 7. She disappeared again leaving the village once and for all.

"Good-bye Ototo..."

Sasuke went outside to see Naruto crying to him self as he stared at the sky. Sasuke looked away and sighed tapping the boy's back. Naruto felt his presence when he cried on Sasuke. Sasuke saw closely with his sharigan the family Naruto was watching and rubbed Naruto's head smoothly calming the boy down. Muffled sounds came from Naruto when he went to sleep on Sasuke.

The party was over just a few minutes ago when everyone left the house. Sasuke carried Naruto in his bed covering him. Then he went to sleep right besides Naruto closing his eyes. Morning came about and Sasuke woke up dreaming of his days with his family when he cooked some breakfast. Naruto woke up at the same time still half-asleep brushing his teeth and took a shower.

After that he dressed up to hear someone knock on the door. Sasuke stopped what he was doing when he opened the door to see Jiriya walk in. Jiriya called Naruto telling him that he needs to go to the Hokage's office by himself. Sasuke told Naruto and Naruto finished dressing up and ate his food right away heading towards the large building. Entering the building he saw the Hokage and Jiriya stare at a figure covered by white sheets.

"Naruto I think you better look at under the sheet."

Naruto went to the corpse taking off the blanket in shock. It was his sister under the sheets with her eyes closed and blood smeared on her hands. Naruto began to puke as he held the sheets coughing and gagged. Jiriya went to him to see if he was alright but only to see a puddle of puke under him. Naruto couldn't take it as he wiped his face and ran away. Jiriya looked in concern as he saw Sasuke enter the room as to see the corpse.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"That is Naruto's sister and she was attacked by the same enemy ninja's who almost killed Naruto in your mission."

Sasuke took off chasing after Naruto who was on top of the fourth Hokage's head crying. Sasuke sat beside him and rubbed the boy smoothly only to find out that he cried his heart out that he went to sleep. Sasuke picked him up and carried him home.

* * *

Mizu99-Well here is the third to last chapter off the whole story. Yes I know that you want to have more but well I guess that's it.

Naruto- (Walks in the studio)

Mizu99- Hey Naruto how are you doing…

Naruto- (Falls asleep on mattress in the studio)

Mizu99- Well just read and review!


	21. Shattered

Chapter 21 Shattered

Naruto was still asleep thinking of how short his sister's relationship was to him and how eh finally seen saw his last family member. Sasuke cooked some dinner only to see the dobe asleep in his bed. Sasuke sighed and watched some TV to only see stupid comedy shows and some history channels. He heard something creak in Naruto's room only to find that Naruto was awake with a blank expression. Sasuke looked at Naruto and tried to comfort him but only to see him broken he couldn't stand it.

"Naruto do you want to eat since I cooked some ramen for dinner."

Naruto looked up with red puffy eyes and nodded a no. Sasuke closed the door and left the room so that Naruto can sleep quietly. Sasuke went down stairs and heard the door knock once again as he answered it. It was the enemy ninja who was ready to kill them but he was to weak to put up a match with Sasuke. He found out that it was a clone when a sword drilled on Sasuke's shirt. Kakashi saw what was going on as he helped Sasuke out which they both killed the man.

Naruto walked out of the room looking at all the blood that was on the floor when he smirked. Sasuke saw him and ran to his side only to have Naruto punched him away. Landing besides the corpse Naruto licked the blood on his sword and scared everyone who was there.

(A/N- Well not much action but yeah…)

---------Months passed----------

Already the next year has passed for Naruto and his sister's death. Sasuke would only see a blood thirsty Naruto right in front of him. Naruto became a merciless assassin who would always kill in his missions. Until Sasuke smacked some sense into him.

"Naruto!"

"Yes Sasuke can't you see I am busy."

Naruto was near a corpse licking the blood of the sword. Sasuke and everyone else were scared to see Naruto like that. Sasuke saw how life has changed since then. Naruto was more active on missions and would always go on assassinations rather than other ones. Sasuke hugged Naruto and kissed him but Naruto was shocked. Naruto was scared of having close relationships and ran away.

"Naruto I love you…"

Naruto ran off and was then assassinated by the enemy who used a special technique on him. Sasuke saw his corpse and saw a note in Naruto's pocket.

Dear Sasuke,

I wish I was there when me sister was killed but I guess it was too late. Well since you are probably reading this that means I am dead I guess. I hope you live a life where you don't have a shattered heart but it seems that won't happen right. I will miss you and of course I love you.

Yours truly,

Your dobe Naruto Uzumaki…

Sasuke cried and held Naruto only to see blood come out of him. His dobe was shattered but his couldn't do anything to help him.

* * *

Well here is the second to last chapter! I am a random person so yeah… Anyways there is an epilogue after this and I am done. I will make a new story later on… I am on winter break so I will take a breather for a while… the last chapter will come in tomorrow!! Well then read and review! 


	22. Epilouge

Epilogue

10 Years Later

Sasuke was at his home reading Naruto's journal over and over again. His room full of antiques of Naruto stuffed his room. The house itself was covered in dust and Naruto's room was dustier than his own. Sasuke still remembered Naruto's laughs and goofy antics when they were together. Sasuke was known as the next Rokdaime of the village and wasn't married to anyone since his heart belongs to the surprising ninja of Konoha.

Sakura married Lee and had 2 children who became Jounnins at age 9. Everyone moved on with their own individual lives. Hinata became the Hyugga heir and married Kiba who had enhanced his fighting abilities with Akamaru who turned to a wolf. Neji and Ten-Ten assisted Hinata on her duties as the heir of the Hyugga clan. Ino and Shikamaru moved with their lives. Shikamaru married Temari who helped out the kage of the Sand Country. Gaara helped search for the other junrichki in the other countries.

Chouji met a young woman along with everyone else like Shino with Ino. They all enjoyed their lives helping Sasuke with his abilities of being the next Hokage. A knock came from the Hokage mansion where Sakura and the other rookie 9 were there to hang out. Sasuke opened the door and smiled where in his room a note laid on the table next to the picture of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto his spirit was outside of Sasuke's house smiling wearing a white robe with angelic wings as he flew off.

"Good-bye and I love you teme."

_The end….

* * *

_

Well thank you for reading my story and please review on how it was. Well thank you very much once again and Merry Christmas! Also hope you enjoyed!!!

Story-Shattered

Status-Finished

Continuation- on going!

Surprise there is a continuation of this story!!!!!


	23. Different Epilogue

Different Epilogue

A/N: Hello everyone and I know just random that I suddenly type a chapter in here right? I know it's been a long time but if you want a continual of this story then you have to read this…. Considering I'm not in the mood to make new stories as my precious relative had died recently and everyone in the family was devastated. I got some hope to write this chapter but this chapter is when Sasuke didn't move on! It will be left on the part when Naruto dies. Also people who flamed me on Naruto's death I do not care! Now please read this and shortly I will explain the updates!

-Naruto's Death-

"Why!? Naruto please come back!" Sasuke cried holding onto Naruto's body.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Sasuke turned his head to face his other teammate with tears overflowing his eyes. He was weak and he could no longer save his lover. He never told how much he loved Naruto no matter what! His heart was broken beyond compare. Sakura bent down to inspect her comrade covering her mouth sobbing.

"Naruto… H-he is dead." Sakura whispered and Sasuke could no longer hold his yells.

"Why did he have to go Sakura!?" He shook the woman.

"I'm sorry Sasuke we can't-"Sasuke shook his head.

"No! You have to do something!?" He held up Naruto's limp head.

"He isn't totally gone." Sakura couldn't take it.

"Sasuke I'm sorry… He's dead." Sakura whispered calmly.

"No! He is still here!" Sasuke told loudly.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura started to cry.

"No, I don't believe you." He repeated and Sakura held him.

"Please Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke pushed her away and carried Naruto towards the hospital of Konoha shouting to everyone to treat Naruto. They all tried as hard as they could but only to have the same results. Sasuke hollered at them saying that they were lying and trying to keep Naruto all to themselves until Tsunade came along telling Sasuke to go home.

"No I will wait for Naruto." He said and Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"Naruto is dead Sasuke. D-E-A-D." She tried to hold back her tears.

"No!"

"Uchiha go home." Tsunade felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Sasuke walked home in distressed mode and opened the door of his house. He closed the door and walked up to Naruto's room holding a small headband. Entering the room he burst into tears and shouted hollering on how destiny was unfair.

"Bring me back my Naruto!" He pounded the floor.

"Sasuke…" He turned to see no one.

"Naruto? You there?"

"I'll meet you in the next life…." Sasuke turned around some more when there was a sharp kunai on the floor when he crashed onto it.

Sasuke closed his eyes and dreamed a nice place when the door was slammed showing Sakura.

"Sasuke!" She ran to the room and gasped.

"SASUKE!" She cried holding onto the lifeless boy.

Sasuke had died and was now being held in the funeral along with Naruto. Many people came around and cried. Sakura was then later on announced as the rokudaime watching over Konoha as she held the team 7 frame.

"You will meet in the next life." She kissed the frame leaving it on the window.

The frame showed Sasuke and Naruto giving a smile holding one another's hand.

"I'll see you then too." Sakura left to attend her duties.

_The End….._

Hello everyone and yes there will be a continual on the story. Anyways and hope you enjoyed the different ending! Okay here are the update schedules!

Yuki is known to be the second part of Shattered and will be a modern story meaning a few hundred years later! It will depict of how I write the way I write now. Anyways enough info here is when it will update along with other stories!

Tsuki Kitsune- Around when I have the moment to write or there are more updates.

Ame-I lost the entire rest of the chapters and now I have to start again.

Omidasu- Come on a review people!

Yuki-Around next month!


End file.
